Mi historia
by Matt77
Summary: Octavo capítulo: Mello escapa de wammy s después de la muerte de L. Y matt sale en su búsqueda desesperada por varios años. ¿Cómo se encuentran este dúo?... Espero que les guste…. No soy muy bueno para hacer resúmenes…
1. Chapter 1

**Mi nombre**

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada

-Ujum- murmure sin levantar la mirada de mi juego. Tenía ya más de tres días sin dormir bien, solo podía cerrar mis ojos y la horrible imagen de cómo murieron mis padres llegaban a mi mente. Lo único que tenía que me los recordaba era mi gogles.

-Parece divertido-afirmo mi acompañante, viendo como movía mis dedos a toda velocidad y pulsaba diferentes botones.

-Ujum- conteste si prestarle la mayor atención.

El auto que nos trasladaba, se detuvo frente a un lugar con aspecto lúgubre, de rejas altas como puertas y detrás de esas rejas, habían niños jugando, corriendo hacia todas direcciones, parecían medianamente felices.

-Vamos mail baja del auto- dijo el hombre, mientras abría la puerta del lujoso automóvil. Automáticamente este adulto tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia la reja, donde el acciono un botón, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando un hombre nos recibió.

-¿Es él?- pregunto un hombre con acento extraño y facciones más raras aun- Esta bastante delgado y su ropa no le ayudara en este invierno que promete ser bastante fuerte.

-Aun así, es un niño bastante sorprendente- dijo el hombre mayor.

-¿Algo más que deba saber de él?- pregunto nuestro anfitrión.

-Tiene tres días sin dormir bien y no sé si esta situación tenga más tiempo. Se rehúsa a que le quitemos los gogles y es adicto a ese aparatito.

-Entonces creo que encajara bien aquí. – El hombre del acento raro tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el interior de la reja, y luego le hizo una reverencia para agregar- Estará en buenas manos, watari.

-Lo se roger. Mail cuídate mucho-dijo watari, mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombre. No sé porque sus palabras me parecieron sinceras o era que desde la muerte de mis padres este desconocido se había vuelto casi como una familia para mí.

-Vamos, mail- dijo roger, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del lugar- Seguramente te preguntaras que es este lugar- me encogí de hombros realmente no me interesaba- Este es Wammy´s house, esta institución fue fundada, por el señor que te trajo , el señor watari, y aquí alojamos a niños superdotados.

-Discúlpeme, pero de superdotado no tengo nada- interrumpí al hombre

-Deja que eso lo evaluemos nosotros. Ahora joven Jeevas, hay distintas reglas para estar y convivir en wammy´s house, pero la principal es que no puedes usar tu nombre verdadero, así que piensa en un apodo que te agrade

-¿Apodo?, ¿por que necesito un apodo?- pregunte.

-Watari, no ha tenido tiempo de contarte, pero en este lugar, educamos a los posibles sucesores de L….- El hombre comenzó hablar como un desquiciado, de un tal L, en lo personal no me importaba mucho ese hombre, no lo conocía y no entendía que demonios hacia yo aquí.

-¿Me estas entendiendo mail?- pregunto roger.

-Ujum- replique

-Bueno este es el comedor, allí al fondo del pasillo la biblioteca, si subes las escaleras el cuarto de juegos y ahora te llevo a tu habitación, para que te acomodes, está en el tercer piso. Espero que no te incomode compartir.- me volví a encoger de hombros, para darle respuesta.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación, pude ver a un chico, tirado en el suelo, parece ser que es albino o es era el chico más pálido que había visto en toda mi vida. El pequeñín jugaba con esos juegos de mesa y pequeños muñequitos y pensé que este lugar me asustaba bastante ya.

-Near, near- grito roger- Ven te presento a un nuevo chico. Su nombre es mail.

-¿No tiene apodo?- pregunto el muchacho poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí.

-No, pero estoy seguro que lo encontrara. Vamos mail, acércate- me empujo roger.

-Hola- dije poniendo pausa en mi juego, y lo único que obtuve como respuesta, es que el chico se acerco a verme con unos ojos penetrantes, casi vacios y comenzó a acariciarse un mechón de cabello, formando un bucle. Luego de unos minutos de incomodidad, por fin el chico dijo algo.

-¿Se lo llevas a él?- pregunto

-Si me parece que haría buen equipo y si este joven lo logra, pueden que ustedes tres logren ser por fin amigos.- contesto roger.

-La amistad es relativa, aunque puede ser que él deje de ser tan competitivo, veamos que puede ser el joven mail.- El chico dio media vuelta y se volvió a lanzar en el piso, para jugar con sus cosas.

La persona que describían, parecía ser bastante complicada, tal vez podría ser el famoso L, así que cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, le pedí un minuto a roger. Peine mi cabello, ajuste mis gogles, estire mi camisa y sacudí mis pantaloncillos. Roger, toco la puerta y luego de un minuto giro el picaporte y entramos.

La habitación era oscura y no se veía mucho, di un paso y pise algo que parecía ser una envoltura de algún dulce.

-Ten cuidado donde pisas imbécil- grito alguien desde la oscuridad.

-Lo..lo siento- dije intentando enfocar donde venia la vos.

-¿Lo sientes? Te golpearía si pudiera- contesto desde la oscuridad

-Ya basta- grito roger- Enciende la luz de una buena vez mello.

-¿Mello? – murmure

-Si mello, grandísimo tarado- dijo un chico, encendiendo la luz. El niño estaba tumbado en su cama, con una pierna enyesada, usaba camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color. Este es completamente rubio, ojos azules, pero fue su corte de cabello, lo que me hizo sonreír por primera vez, desde que mis padre murieron, parecía de chica. ¿Es un chico?, pensé.

-¿De qué te ríes maldito estúpido?- grito mello

-De nada de nada- me apresure en responder.

-Debes disculparlo, el no siempre es así, solo que como ves esta convaleciente y se pone de mal humor.- dijo roger

-No roger, no siempre soy así, soy peor.- el chico tomo sus muletas y se levanto de la cama, para comenzar a caminar hacia mí y estando a escasos milímetro, con una vos que contrarrestaba con su físico dijo- Y ¿cuál es el nombre de nuestro pequeño cerillo?

-Yo no soy un cerillo!!- le grite

-¿Ah no?, eres delgado, completamente blanco y tu cabeza es roja como fuego, si no eres un cerillo dime qué demonios eres.

-Soy una persona, me llamo mail, mail Jeevas.- dije mientras, estire mi mano para estrechar la suya. El me miro de arriba abajo y se giro hacia roger.

-Ya puedes irte roger, no me comeré a este chico, al menos no por hoy- roger frunció el seño y agrego.

-Compórtate mello, pues aunque este con una pierna rota puedo aun castigarte-

-Si, si si lo que sea-contesto mello.

Roger, dejo mi pequeña mochila en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero no sin antes de dedicarle una mirada asesina a mello.

-Tomas tus cosas- ordeno el chico- Y organízalas en aquel closet.- Sin chistar lo hice y aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Cuando termine me senté en mi cama y le di el frente al chico que también, estaba sentado en su cama con su pierna enyesada estirada y observándome con curiosidad y a la vez con odio.

-Así que te llamas mail, así se escribe correo en ingles ¿lo sabes?.

-Ujum-conteste

-Creo que no eres muy hablador o por lo momentos no lo eres.- hizo una pausa y me vio a los ojos. Estos contrastaban con la frialdad de los del tal Near, Aunque inspiraban temor, no sentí miedo si no curiosidad.- Voy a dormir- sentencio, para darme la espalda y dejarme sin la posibilidad de contestar.

La noche se hacía pesada, ahora mi nuevo compañero de cuarto contrastaba completamente con la imagen demoniaca que había mostrado más temprano. Parecía sereno y respiraba muy muy lento y de vez en cuando en lugar de roncar ronroneaba. El chico lograba calmarme un poco aunque mi incapacidad de dormir no mejoraba mucho las cosas, pues ya comenzaba alucinar y a ver figuras y objetos en aquel lugar. Mis ojos estaban pesados y lentamente los cerré, hasta que concilie el sueño.

-Corre mail corre- gritaba mi madre mientras los tres huíamos de las llamas que se habían, originado, en la cocina de nuestra pequeña casa. Me sentí encerrado, entre fuegos que provenían de ambos lados, cuando comenzó a explotar los cristales en el lugar.

-Debes sobrevivir- sentencio mi padre dándome un gran abrazo

-Prométeme que serás fuerte- dijo mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

No entendía por qué, decían esas cosas, hasta que mi padre se quito su chaqueta, para lanzármela encía, me coloco estos gogles y me empujo por un pequeño conducto del aire que estaba en mi casa. Como en un tobogán me deslice, hasta que mis piernas golpearon, la salida del conducto. Entre lágrimas corrí hacia la entrada del complejo, donde vi a los bomberos luchar contras las llamas. De repente de la nada, escuche un click, para después escuchar la gran explosión, todo el edificio se hizo en una bola de fuego. Comencé a gritar como loco y trataba de entrar al edificio, hasta que un hombre maduro, vestido elegantemente, me detuvo y me tomo por la cintura impidiendo que ingresara el lugar. Una segunda explosión.

-Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!- grite mientras que el hombre que me sostenía trataba de abrazarme. Mas tarde me entere del nombre de ese hombre y era watari.

Un golpe seco de una almohada me había sacado de mi pesadilla.

-Por dios como gritas- dijo mello, que estaba bien despierto producto de mis constantes gritos.

-Lo siento- conteste poniéndome rojo.

-¿Siempre te disculpas?- pregunto el chico.

-No siempre, pero contigo ya se me ha vuelto costumbre-dije

-Tus padres murieron en un incendio- pregunto el chico, sin ápice de dolor.

-Si- respondí

-Y no puedes dormir- obvio que no, pensé, pero no quería batallar con su majestad satánica.

-No.- agregue

-Bueno yo tampoco, gracias a ti- tomo sus muletas y se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la puerta, tomo el picaporte y la abrió. Se podía sentir la pesada oscuridad afuera, el chico suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

Parece rudo, ¿Por qué suspira?, pensé y allí mi cerebro trabajo dándome la respuesta, le teme a la oscuridad, como un acto reflejo, me levante de mi cama, busque mi pequeña navaja que tenía una mínima linterna que no alumbraba casi nada y comencé a correr hacia la oscuridad tras él.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni hacia donde correr, todo me parecía igual, cuando un ruido llamo mi atención y corrí hacia el lugar. Cuando llegue, vi a mello tumbado en el suelo, parece ser que se había tropezado con algo y perdido el equilibrio. Tenía un pequeño golpe en la mejilla y estaba recostado de la pared como si buscara de calmarse.

-Mello- dije como un susurro y con mucho temor.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito cerillo?- grito

-¿Estás bien?, déjame ayudarte- camine hacia él y me recline para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando con su pierna buena, me dio un golpe certero en el pecho lanzándome hacia el otro lado y haciendo que mi boca supiera a sangre.

-No te atrevas a tocarme maldito cerillo!!!.- me quede en shock

-Mello solo te ayudare a levantarte- dije insistiendo, sin ninguna razón evidente, para acercarme a él a gatas y cuando estuve cerca de él, otro golpe de su pie pero esta vez directo a mi cara, me detuvo. Mi labio se rompió y de ella emanaba sangre, que la limpie, con mi camisa.

-Sabes que púdrete!!!!- le grite, levantándome a tientas y comenzado a caminar hasta que…

-Mai…mail ¡cómo demonios es tu apellido? Mail o qué demonios…Matt Matt- grito mello

-Me llamo matt- murmure

-Mail jeevas o como sea ven aquí te lo estoy ordenando.- aunque quise esperar, no pude hacerlo pues ya mi piernas corrían hacia su dirección.

Cuando llegue al lugar un silencio se hizo entre ambos.

-No te quedes allí maldito estúpido ayúdame!!!- grito

-Si mello- conteste, lo tome y note que era muy muy ligero y una idea me vino a la cabeza. Lo gire por completo y lo cargue como su fuese un koala bebe aferrado a su madre. Sus piernas las sostenía con mis manos, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su pecho completo chocaba con mi espalda

-¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto- no te ordenado esto

-No me mates pero te cargo como koala, así caminaremos más rápido, por cierto ¿a dónde ibas?

-A la cocina, voy a buscar mi reserva de chocolate.- contesto él

-Umm, pues bien oriéntame- Mello comenzó a ordenarme y yo me sentía como un caballo y me imagino que mello era el jinete.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, me pidió que golpeara una baldosa y que sacara de allí su preciosa recompensa. Tal cual como me ordeno yo lo hice, para luego dejarlo en el suelo y entregarle en sus manos, su trofeo.

Me senté en el suelo y saque mi adorado aparatito y lo encendí mientras el devoraba tableta a tableta su chocolate. No hubo ni un gracias ni una gran palabra solo uno sentado frente a él otro, de vez en cuando ambos levantábamos la mirada y no s veíamos o nuestros pies tropezaban y entre risas, ahogadas continuábamos nuestra faena, hasta que sentimos alguien entrar hacia la cocina.

-Mello!!- grito un hombre.

-Demonios es Roger- murmuro mello. A gatas me asome entre los mobiliarios del lugar, confirmando lo que había dicho él

-Mello, es mejor que no seas tú- grito roger- sabes que está prohibido estar aquí a estas hora.

-Maldición me castigara, bueno valió la pena- dijo él mientras daba un enorme mordisco a su chocolate y buscaba sus muletas. No sé cómo no sé por qué, mi cuerpo reacciono en defensa y antes que él pudiera, hacer algo me levante dejándome ver.

-¿Mail?- pregunto roger, con incredulidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento no puedo dormir, así que viene aquí a jugar. ¿Me va a castigar?- pregunte, haciendo que el hombre suspirara.

-Me temo que si, son las reglas, no llevas aquí ni un día y ya estás en problemas. Watari dijo que eres brillante, pero tu actitud no lo parece. Vamos mail, vamos a tu habitación, mañana hablaremos.

-Roger- dije antes de seguirlo- Creo que puedo ir solo a la habitación

-Mail, creo que no..

-Roger- interrumpí- Llámame matt y si podre llegar hasta la habitación- El hombre se sorprendió con mi apodo, pero este me lo había dado mello mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, en medio de una de sus rabietas

-Bien, entonces te veo mañana- dijo el hombre en clara señal de cansancio

-Si roger-conteste y mientras veía que este desaparecía en la oscuridad, pensé que ese apodo me quedaba bien. Corrí hacia mello y le dije que tomara sus cosas que era tiempo de irnos pero antes de cargarlo el me pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer tu me diste un nombre.- El me sonrió de una forma muy extraña y sentí que sus brazos se ajustaban mas a mí, mientras que corría a oscuras hacia nuestra habitación….. Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Intereses**

Corría a toda velocidad, por los largos pasillos de wammy´s house, mientras llevaba cual koala, a mello. Con mucha dificultad abrí la puerta de la habitación, estaba cansado de llevar al chico así que con mucha delicadeza lo deje en el suelo de la habitación y corrí a cerrar la puerta.

Cuando me gire, me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva del muchacho, que me escrutaba. Esa mirada me paralizo por completo y tan sencillamente me quede quieto en el lugar. Mello se levanto con algo de dificultad del suelo y cojeando producto de su pierna enyesada, camino hacia a mi, se acerco y a escasos milímetros de mi rostro inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerró sus ojos, para luego alejarse un poco de mi y decir

-Mihael Keehl

-¿umm?- dije no entendiendo mucho la situación

-Me llamo Mihael Keehl, pero ni si quiera se te ocurra llamarme así. Mello es como debes llamarme. Siempre, ¿entendido?- replico el rubio.

-Ohhh entendido- conteste, el se alejo de mi dándome la espalda y sin la presión de su mirada, pude caminar de nuevo a mi cama.

El chico se lanzo a su cama, destapo una barra de chocolate y le dio un gran mordisco, mientras yo lo veía fijo hacer esto.

-¿Que ves matt?- pregunto sin levantar su vista del chocolate y llamándome por el apodo que el mismo me había dado, producto de una confusión o es que el chico rudo se le había enredado la lengua en medio de su rabieta.

-¿Conoces a L?- pregunte y cuya formulación origino que el chico se detuviera en seco de su actividad y pensé que me había equivocado, no quería que me golpeara, pues aun sentida el dolor, de su pie contra mi pecho y rostro.

-Si- respondió él

-¿Puedes contarme sobre él?.- pregunte

-¿Por qué?- dijo seco y frio, observándome con algo de desconfianza.

-Pues no entiendo que hago en un orfanato que se encarga de cuidar a niños genios y que deberán sucederlo. Yo no tengo nada de especial- conteste encogiendo mis hombros y rascando mi cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, mi amigo cerillo, piensa y habla. Ja! Es la primera vez que dices algo tan extenso-respondió.

-Puedo entender que me llames matt, hasta me gusta el nombre que me diste, tanto así que lo usare de ahora en adelante, pero no me digas cerillo- replique, provocando la mirada iracunda del rubio- Pppor favor- dije con temor para minimizar el impacto de mis palabras.

-Oh vaya, ¿por donde comienzo?- dijo acomodándose en su cama para darme el frente- L es el mejor detective, del maldito mundo, es un genio, lo máximo, pero no siempre fue tan reconocido, tanto él como nosotros, fue un inquilino de wammy´s y casi un hijo para watari.

-Watari-le interrumpí

-Si watari, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto

-Si, el me trajo aquí- respondí, cosa que causo que mello arqueara una de sus cejas.

-En fin L, se dio a conocer con el famoso caso BB, en los ángeles. Este caso me lo narro el propio L y fue el origen de uno de sus nombres Ryuzaki…- Hora tras hora mello, me hablo del famoso L, que no era más que un chico excepcional, con una inteligencia única y una nobleza que solo podía poseerla mello. Esa noche me di cuenta que mello a diferencia de roger hablaba de L sintiendo admiración y orgullo de ser uno de sus sucesores, quizás veía a L como el padre que nunca tuvo, también descubrí su habilidad para comer muy rápido su chocolate y que se ponía de malas si este le faltaba.

-Mello ¿cuantos sucesores de L hay?- pregunte

-Dos-respondió seco y por la forma de contestar entendí que no debía ahondar mucho, así que me limite a verlo atreves de mis gogles, cosa que creo le incomodo un poco, pues Mello se estiro y bostezo

-voy a dormir matt.- dijo

-Ujum- respondí y mello se acomodo, en su cama y comenzó a dormir de nuevo.

Mientras el dormía y la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, me sentí seguro con ese chico allí, pero aun así, no pude pegar ojo durante lo que quedara la restante noche, así que me dedique a vigilar el sueño de mi extraño compañero.

La mañana llego y con mucho pesar, fui al baño para asearme, pues debía ir a la oficina de roger a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Lo siento roger, me perdí un poco- dije entrando a su oficina, mucho mas tarde de la hora en que el me había convocado. No te puedes perder un poco matt, te pierdes o te pierdes, pensé, ¿me he llamado matt?, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a este nombre.

-Mail- comenzó a decir roger, sacándome de mi deliberación interna.

-Matt- dije interrumpiéndolo

-Matt, te dije que había reglas que cumplir e ir a media noche a la cocina, no es una de ella. Por eso tu castigo será irte a dormir sin cenar y hacer tus deberes solo en el salón de clases, ¿lo entendiste matt?

-Si- respondí y hasta allí llego nuestra conversación. Roger acciono un botón y llamo a una señora.

-Srta, por favor lleve al joven matt a su clase. Y cuando lo presente diga que lo deberán llamar siempre matt- roger me guiño el ojo- ahora retírense.

La mujer algo anciana, me llevo a mi primera clase y convoco al profesor, el cual converso un poco con ella y cuya conversación giraba alrededor de la orden de que no me quitara mis gogles. Luego de esto, el profesor me tomo por el hombro y me obligo a entrar al aula.

Cuando puse un pie dentro del lugar, vi a mello desparramado, en su puesto y cambio su expresión cuando llegue, parecía feliz de que estuviera bien y lo único que hice fue sonreírle mientras caminaba.

-Clase este es matt.- agache la cabeza frente a la mirada de todos los niños, odio que me vean tanto, pensé- Vamos matt siéntate allí al lado de near- dijo el profesor, para luego continuar su clase- Hoy veremos geometria, alguien pude decirme como se puede calcular el area de esta figura que dibujare.

Matemáticas, esto es genial, pensaba, cuando por casualidad mire a mi alrededor y vi que near me observaba constantemente, me sentía tan incomodo con esa mirada, como cuando me miraba mello. La campana sonó y respire aliviado de que por fin, esta clase terminara y con ella la mirada del extraño near, cuando de la nada el susodicho se me acerco, levantándose de su asiento que estaba justo a mi lado.

-Así que te llamas matt- dijo el albino, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y acercando su rostro a mí- Es mejor que mail

-Ujum- respondí sintiéndome acosado.

-¿No has dormido verdad?- pregunto y solo respondí girando mi cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negativa.

-¿te gusta jugar?- me pregunto acercándose mas y mas a mi y yo sintiéndome mas y mas acosado, lo único que hice fue mover mi cabeza para asentir.

-Quieres jugar conmi…..- near no había terminado de invitarme a jugar cuando, sentí que alguien me había tomado por el brazo, me arrastraba no muy rápido hacia la salida del salón, luego hacia unos de los pasillos de wammy´s, frente la mirada despreocupada y de temor de otros niños y con un empujón me había metido hacia el baño de los chicos, haciendo que mi humanidad se golpeara con una pared dura, para luego acertarme un golpe en mi estomago, haciéndome caer finalmente de rodillas.

De nuevo ese sabor a sangre en mi boca, pensé, debería defenderme de quien sea, al menos eso querría mi padre, así que tome valor, apreté mis puños y me levante, tratando de enfocar un poco pues el golpe me había dejado algo mareado y alzando mis puños en señal de lucha

-¿Qué demonios haces hablando con near?- aunque no veía bien, esa voz era inconfundible.

-¿Mello?- pregunte, tratando de enfocar, pero creo que mis gogles lo dificultaban. En seguida baje mis puños y todo el valor se me había esfumado, no quería dañar a mello.

-Claro que soy yo maldito retrasado. Te repetiré de nuevo la pregunta ¿Qué haces hablando con near?

-No lo se, él se me acerco- conteste

-Mientes!!! Maldito estúpido- grito, golpeando mi hombro.

-Mello ya basta!!- le rogué mientras masajeaba mi hombro.

-¿quieres que me detenga? Entonces dime la verdad!!!!- me grito el cada vez mas molesto mello.

-Te digo la verdad- y de nuevo sin piedad mello golpeo mi estomago, haciéndome caer de rodillas. El dolor era indescriptible y creo que en ese momento todo el mundo se volvió negro para mí y una sola lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Sosteniendo con mis brazos mi estomago y haciendo presión sobre el, para mermar el dolor, le grite con todas mis fuerzas a mello.

-Yo no te mentiría nunca!!!!, no tengo motivos para hacerlo- Mello al parecer entendió que le decía la verdad o mi posición era tan patética, que sintió compasión por mi. El silencio se hizo y solo podía escuchar la respiración agitada de mi atacante y yo solo trataba de mantenerme en esa posición con mis ojos cerrados esperando algún otro golpe, cuando escuche la voz de mello, muy cerca mío.

-¿Nunca me mentirías?- pregunto

-Nunca lo haría, no me gusta mentir- respondí, él no dijo nada, solo sentí sus manos, posarse sobre mis gogles, los mismos que me había puesto mi padre, para proteger mis ojos de las explosiones y el vidrio, en aquella noche en que mi familia murió, en ese horrible incendio, los mismos gogles que me negaba a quitarme, desde su muerte. Con sus manos puestas en ellos, lentamente los fue corriendo hacia arriba hasta dejar mis ojos despejados y mis gogles posados en mi cabeza. La luz blanca del baño lastimaban mis ojos así que los cerré, luego sentí una tela algo áspera rosar mi mejilla para secar mi lagrima, abrí de nuevo mis ojos y vi que la tela era la manga de la camisa negra de mello, que la había usado como pañuelo. Me quede de piedra, mientras era observado en el suelo, teniendo muy de cerca el rostro de mello, me sorprendió verlo allí también tumbado, con su pierna enyesada estirada y su rodilla muy cerca de la mía, inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y con su vos muy gruesa dijo

-Son verdes-

-¿Umm?- pregunte, sin entender mucho de nuevo.

-Tus ojos son verdes, lindo color- Solo llevaba una noche y parte de la mañana conociendo a mello, pero entendí que eso era mas que un cumplido.

-Los tuyos son azules o negros- dije con torpeza, producto a que los ojos de mello para mi eran naranja, pues mis gogles distorsionaban los colores.

-Son azules- aclaro él, para luego preguntar- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diez- respondí

-Solo eres un año mayor que yo y solo un año menor que near. Que casualidad- dijo él, levantándose del suelo, para volver a su pose de chico rudo y dejándome en el suelo.

-Aléjate de near- me amenazo, mientras me daba la espalda para comenzar a caminar y estando ya en la puerta del baño, pregunto- ¿Te quedaras allí? debemos ir a clases Sígueme

Como si fuera un títere se me olvido en el acto los golpes y aunque mi boca aun sabia a sangre sali corriendo detrás de él.

Mello es un ángel si solo lo conoces, pero como todo ángel, son seres que no puede entender muy bien los limites de la bondad y la crueldad, esa podría ser mi mejor descripción de él que tenia en ese momento, pero lo que me llamaba la atención, era su interés en near y a la vez el interés de near en mi.

Francamente, me sentía incomodo con tanto interés de por medio, pero por los momentos el único interés que no me molestaba era el que sentía mello por mi…… Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

**El niño genio: Sacrificio….**

Dos días antes, en una gran casa, hablaban dos personas, mientras veían a un niño con cabellos de fuego, atreves de un cristal doble. Ellos podían ver al niño pero este no podían verlo

-¿Como murieron sus padres? Watari-pregunto un muchacho de cabellos negros y con ojos como de panda, sentado de una forma rara en una silla.

-En un incendio-respondió watari

-¿Se sabe cómo se inicio?- pregunto el joven al anciano.

-Una fuga de gas de dudosa procedencia- contesto con exactitud

-Ummm, sus padres eran tan sorpréndete como él, lástima que hayan muerto.- dijo el más joven

-Me temo que si L…

Ya en la habitación contigua.

-¿Que hago aquí?- dije viendo hacia mi alrededor. Estaba rodeado de todas clases, de objetos y comida, pero ninguno de ellos me llamaba la atención- Un momento – balbucee, un aparato brillaba y era lo más moderno que todo lo demás. Camine despacio y lo tome de una gran mesa donde había toda cantidad de juguetes. Sabía lo que era, sabia cómo funcionaban y sin pensarlo dos veces los accione y como si estuviera en trance comencé a jugar con él. A la hora, ya no aguantaba estar de pie, así que me deje caer cruzando mis piernas e ignorando todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, aunque al principio no entendía muy bien de que se trataba el juego, pude entender cómo debía actuar en él.

-Mail- dijo watari.- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo regalo?

-Ujum- respondí sin dejar de ver la pantalla y fui incapaz de saber cuando mi protector había abandonado la habitación.

El juego era bastante interesante, había que usar mucha lógica para llegar a los niveles superiores, pero lo que más me había llamado la atención es que no era un juego que hubiese visto antes. La temática del mismo, era de asesinatos y yo encarnaba a un detective que debía resolverlos usando mi inteligencia, cada nivel era un caso distinto y no solo debía garantizar su resolución si no que debía mantener mi identidad oculta. En menos de dos horas ya había superado más de catorce niveles y no sabía hasta cuando debía seguir, así que lentamente este juego se convirtió en mi obsesión hasta llegar al último nivel en que se narraba un caso cuyo nombre era "KIRA". Se daba detalles muy exactos del mismo, pero me pareció escalofriante el caso y deje de jugarlo, no teniendo valor para seguirlo. Así que solo me limite a repetir los demás niveles hasta que me sintiera listo.

-Ohhh- dijo L al otro lado de la habitación- Tenemos un genio- llevo su pulgar hacia su boca y luego de meditar un momento agrego- Dile a roger que sea él, su compañero.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto watari.

-Si. Llévaselo a Mello- dijo L

Actualmente.

Corría detrás de Mello, tratando de llegar a mi segunda clase del día, me sentía adolorido, producto de la tunda que me había dado mello en el baño. Mello se desvió por una esquina de los pasillos, haciéndome resbalar y cayendo estrepitosamente en el piso, me levante, me sacudí y corrí para seguirlo hasta que vi su rubia melena cruzar por una puerta, lo seguí atravesé la puerta y lo que me encontré fue un gimnasio.

Todos los niños y niñas de wammy´s de mi curso estaban allí y parecían estar calentando para jugar algo, busque como desesperado la rubia cabellera hasta que la vi en una de las gradas del lugar. Corrí como un autómata, hacia él hasta que tropecé con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento- dije desde mi precaria posición en el piso.

-No te preocupes-respondió, sonriéndome y extendiendo su mano, para ayudarme a levantar- Soy linda- se presento.

-Matt- dije tomando impulso para levantarme

-Oh eres el chico nuevo, del que habla todo el mundo- La chica sonrió de nuevo- Incluyendo near y ya entiendo porque.-

-¿Near? –le pregunte, pero ella no pudo contestarme, pues el silbato del profesor sonó.

-Bien veo caras nuevas- dijo un hombre anciano y pensé que todo el mundo era viejo en este lugar. – Tu niño, ven- dijo llamándome.

Cuando llegue a su lado, me tomo por el hombro con mucha fuerza

-¿Tu nombre?- ordeno

-Matt- respondí con dudas.

-Bien clase, este es matt y es su enemigo, tome los balones y denle con todo.- grito el entrenador.

-¿Quee!!!?- grite

-Tranquilo- agrego el hombre- Puedes atrapar un balón y darle a cualquiera.-

-Se llama quemados matt- grito mello desde la grada- Esto será interesante- agrego mordiendo una tableta de su chocolate.

Sin darme cuenta el silbato volvió a sonar y cientos de balones en forma de bala comenzaron a seguirme y creo que mi cabello le facilitaban las cosas a mis atacantes.

Corrí en círculo, evadiendo los balones, pero ellos eran demasiados y mi forma física no era la mejor, asi que alguien lanzo un balón hacia mis pies y tropezando con el caí de bruces y raspe mi mejilla contra el piso pulido del gimnasio. No tuve mucho tiempo de reaccionar, pues al girarme y quedar boca arriba, vi una lluvia de balones, que me caerían encima si no me movía, así que me levante y comencé de nuevo a huir. Jadeaba, sudaba y sentía que el aire me faltaba hasta que pase justo por el frente donde mello estaba sentado, gire hacia atrás, para ver la cara de complacido que ponía, cuando me veía sufrir y allí lo note algo raro, Near había lanzado un balón, uno que no se dirigía directamente a mi, si no hacia mello. Me extrañaba tal movimiento de near pues él se había limitado a estar tumbado en el suelo, jugando con la circunferencia del balón. Frene haciendo que mis zapatillas rechinaran contra el suelo pulido del gimnasio y poniendo mi mano en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio tome impulso y devolví mis pasos hasta donde estaba mello y hacia donde se dirigía el balón.

Mello ya estaba de pie dispuesto a atraparlo, pero yo me interpuse y con mis dos manos lo capture y como si fueran resortes mis brazos devolvieron el balón con toda fuerza al lugar donde provenía. Near solo se arrastro un poco hacia atrás y el balón cayó directamente en sus pies, chocando sutilmente con ellos. El silencio se hizo, los balones cesaron de llover y un aire de expectativa se sintió en el gimnasio. Near inclino su cabeza y tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó hacer un bucle con su dedo. Una sonrisa tímida se asomo en su rostro, se agacho tomo el balón y mi acto reflejo fue abrir mis brazos de par en par para proteger la humanidad de Mello, lentamente el chico comenzó a caminar y cuando llego justamente a estar frente a mí, extendió el balón y me lo entrego en las manos.

-Eres hábil- dijo Near para luego girarse, para caminar y los niños comenzaron a murmurar, cuando de la nada sentí un golpe en la espalda que me hizo caer de rodillas. Allí en el suelo mello apoyo su pierna buena sobre mi espalda y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a near, que se había girado al escuchar el impacto.

Podía ver sus rostros y se veía que los dos se odiaban a muerte. La sangre que rodaba de mi mejilla, los golpes propinados por mello y los balones, comenzaban hacer mella en mi haciéndome apoyar mis manos sobre el suelo y quedar en una posición penitente frente a ambos.

-Ya basta ambos- grito una niña desde una de la esquina del gimnasio- Déjenlo en paz.

La niña me libero de prisión, es decir, de la mirada de ambos niños y del pie de mello.

-Matt ¿estás bien?- pregunto linda sosteniéndome como mi madre solía hacer.

-Mello!!- grito el entrenador

-Si si, voy hablar con roger- dijo mello, para luego caminar hacia la salida.

Sin pensar mucho, me zafe de los brazos de linda y tropezándome con near salí corriendo detrás de mello.

-Mello!!!- le grite

-¿Qué quieres matt?- se detuvo en seco y sin girarse a verme.

-Lo… siento- dije, el no me respondió nada y solo se limito a seguir su camino.

Eres un estúpido, pensé, ¿por qué le adulas?, pero si era completamente sincero sus golpes y sus cambios de humor era lo más parecido a cariño que había recibido en los últimos días.

La muerte de mis padres y ahora tener que vivir en un lugar que era completamente extraño, me deprimía mucho, así que decidí saltarme la hora del almuerzo, pues lo último que quería era comer.

Camine sin rumbo por los pasillos de wammy´s,, mi compañía era mi querido aparatito y el juego de los asesinatos. El caso "KIRA", para mí era imposible de resolver, aunque entendía como el asesino había logrado cometer sus asesinatos y mi principal sospechoso era un joven que se llamaba Light, no lograba obtener las prueba para inculparlo.

Suspire y vi el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del pasillo donde me había lanzado en el suelo a jugar y pensé que era hora de ir a cumplir mi condena. Con mucha lentitud y a veces perdiéndome en los pasillos de wammy´s llegue al salón, roger me estaba esperando.

-Bien matt, has tus deberes y luego a tu habitación- ordeno él hombre. Hora tras hora resolví ejercicios de geometría, hasta que culmine mi sentencia, cuando ya era de noche. La oscuridad del lugar me rodeo y me sentí muy incomodo, al notar los pasillos vacios de wammy´s, baje mis gogles y comencé a caminar y mientras lo hacia mi mente deliberaba. En menos de un día, fui golpeado por mello unas diez veces, fui castigado una vez, acosado por un albino unas dos veces y deje de comer esa misma cantidad, si sigo así posiblemente me rencuentre con mis padres más pronto de lo que me imagine.

-Demonios otra vez me perdí- murmure, viendo que mis pensamientos habían sido más fuerte que mi precisión al ubicarme.- Tal vez sea por allá- pensé lográndome extraviar mucho mas.

-Maldición- dije, sentándome en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

-Tal vez si subes un piso mas llegaras.- dijo alguien.

-Ahhhh!!- grite

-Tranquilo matt, no te hare daño- dijo un fantasma o no es peor, es near.

-Aléjate de mí- respondí, recordando la amenaza de mello

-¿Me temes?-pregunto él

-NO- respondí

-Entonces le temes a él. No deberías permitir que te trate así.- agrego él haciendo un bucle con un mechón de cabello y mostrándome dos muñecos parecidos a mello y a mi.

-Yo decido como me trata las personas.- dije levantándome en el acto para comenzar a correr, pero antes de hacerlo me gire y agregue- Gracias.

-Por nada matt- respondió near.

Corrí como loco, dándome cuenta que era la única cosa que hacía que desde que murieron mis padres y así llegue, a la puerta de la habitación. Cerré mis ojos y suspire tratando de preparar mi cuerpo para los golpes que me daría mello, tome el picaporte, lo gire y empuje la puerta, para encontrarme en la oscuridad y a mello completamente dormido.

El diablillo dormía como un ángel pensé, me quite la zapatillas para hacer el menor ruido posible, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cama, pero antes que pudiera acostarme, note un pequeño plato sobre la mesa, en donde se encontraba la lámpara y que separaba la cama de mello y la mía. Una nota al lado del plato me llamo la atención, pues era como la envoltura de uno de los chocolates de mello. Subi mis gogles, para poder ver bien, tome la nota y leí lo siguiente

"_Debes comer_

_Mello_"

Un sándwich, con tomate, lechuga, mucho aderezo ranch, dos tipo de quesos y un poco de embutido de pavo, era lo que mello me había dejado en el pequeño plato, me senté y le di un mordisco al sándwich, pero ese mínimo sonido del pan tostado crujir contra mis dientes, despertó a mello.

-Ya regresaste- hablo mientras se estiraba en su cama y estrujaba sus ojos, para aclarar su visión.

-Ujum- conteste, masticando. Note como mello, se incorporaba, para sentarse en la cama y se me quedaba viendo fijo y supuse que el también tenía hambre. Tome el pequeño sándwich, lo partí por la mitad y le extendí un trozo a mello. El me vio extrañado como si no entendiera como alguien pudiera tener un gesto amable con él. Con desconfianza extendió su mano, tomo el trozo de sándwich y se lo llevo a su boca. Sin hablar mucho, terminamos de comer y mello chupaba sus dedos, como en señal de que había quedado insatisfecho.

Pensé que el había tenido un gesto conmigo tal vez yo pueda tener un gesto con él, hurgue dentro de mis bolsillos y encontré lo que estaba buscando. Una pequeña moneda de chocolate, la había tomado hace un par de días cuando Watari, me alojo en un lugar extraño, lleno de comida y juguetes.

-Toma- le dije extendiendo mi mano, mostrando el pequeño dulce envuelto de un papel dorado, y respirando profundo, en espera de cualquier golpe

Los ojos de mello se iluminaron y arranco de mi mano el pequeño chocolates. Como si se tratara de su última comida mello degusto cada milímetro del dulce y lentamente trago. Su mirada fija en mi después de comer el chocolate me asusto, hasta que se levanto de la cama y toco con sus finos dedos la magulladura que me había hecho en el gimnasio

-Debe dolerte- parpadee varias veces pues no podía creer lo que sucedía. Se levando de mi cama y con pasos torpes se dirigió al baño y saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Abrió la caja y saco un envase con un liquido de color rojizo que vertió en una mota de algodón. Lentamente fue acercando la mota a mi cortadura y comenzó a limpiarla rítmicamente.

-Auch!!!- dije cuando el liquido entro en contacto con mi cortada.

-Estúpida linda- dijo- debió llevarte a la enfermería. Ahora mírate, estas con ese horrible golpe allí.- Termino de limpiarme, desecho la mota de algodón y llevo el botiquín al baño. Yo estaba atónito, pensé que mello me golpearía tanto hasta que por mis ojos brotara sangre, pero eso no sucedió.

-Ahora trata de dormir- me ordeno mello- Mañana es un día importante.- se estiro de su forma habitual y se lanzo a su cama, en un tris mi bipolar compañero ya estaba dormido.

¿Dormir?¿Mañana un día importante?, pensé mientras me recostaba en mi cama, ralamente no me importaba, pues esa noche había sido la primera vez desde que murieron mis padres que alguien curaba mis heridas o era sinceramente amble.

-Gracias, Mello- murmure aunque el ya no podía oírme………Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**El niño genio: Verdades y Decisiones**

Una tarde de otoño las hojas de los arboles caían frente a mi casa. Yo corría por las calles y en cuanto montículo de hojas caídas veía me le lanzaba encima. El otoño mi estación favorita y más cuando se podía sentir la fuerza del invierno. El aire frio golpeaba mis mejillas y me sentía realmente feliz.

-Mail!!! Hijo a comer- grito mi madre desde una de las ventanas de nuestro pequeño departamento. Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro comencé a correr en dirección a mi casa, cuando de repente la oscuridad me rodeo, el suelo donde corría se volvió carbones encendidos y cuyo calor quemaba mis pies. Comencé a correr más rápido, pero el suelo era inestable y en una pisada, el suelo se desmorono, me sujete de una braza caliente para no caer al vacío. La ceniza que se desprendía del suelo quemabas, mis ojos y mi mano comenzó a quemarse y siendo un completo débil me deje caer. Caí al vacio y a la negrura, la oscuridad me engullo y solo podía ver como se hacía más pequeño el orificio por donde había caído.

Golpee el suelo de una forma seca y dolorosa, mire a mi alrededor y no podía ver nada, hasta que una pequeña llama se encendió y esta se hizo mas y mas grande, mi madre comenzó a gritar

-Corre mail corre-

-No quiero correr- respondí y como si fuese una imagen en cámara rápida, repase todo lo que mis padres hicieron para garantizar que yo viviera.

-Debes sobrevivir- dijo mi padre.

-No quédate conmigo- le rogué mientras sentía sus brazos rodearme.

-Prométeme que serás fuerte- dijo mi madre mientras me besaba en la frente.

-Dame otro, por favor- implore.

Pero ellos eran incapaces de oírme, luego ese terrible empujón por ese sucio conducto del aire. Mientras descendía por el tratada de sujetarme de las paredes de latón, pero estas estaban tan resbaladizas que no pude asirme a nada.

Llamas, bomberos confusión y watari, explosión y llanto y luego el vacio, la nada, todas las luces se apagaron, dejándome en la profunda oscuridad, de repente vi a mi madre y a su lado mi padre.

-Mail- me llamaron y extendieron su mano y cuando estaba ya a unos cuantos centímetros de tomar su mano, tan sencillamente se esfumaron y sus voces como eco, repetían "Perdónanos"

-Nooooo!!!!!!!!!- grite- Maldicionnn!!!!!.

-Matt, matt!!- me agitaba mello-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- me desperté bañado en sudor.

-Otra pesadilla y la segunda que tienes desde que estas aquí. Debemos encontrar la forma de solventar esta situación- dijo mello tomando asiendo en mi cama- Mírate, estas empapado.- agrego pasando su mano por mi frente.

-Estoy bien- respondí, no quería que mello se preocupara por mí.

-Umm, creo que como ya estas despierto, debes ir a tomar un baño- me ordeno, sin replicar me levante de la cama y fui al baño.

Las gotas de agua fría golpeaban mi cuerpo y pude apreciar el efecto de mello sobre mí, pues observe, magulladuras en casi toda mi humanidad. Suspire cansado y agobiado.

Cuando salí de la ducha note, que mello había dejado ropa limpia sobre el lavado, me seque con mucha parsimonia y me puse la ropa limpia. Salí del baño ya no estaba mello y lo único que había dejado era una nota, en que me decía.

"_Aula 210 No llegues tarde (8:30 am)_

_Mello"_

Consulte el reloj de la habitacion y note que apenas eran las siete y tomando en cuenta mi habilidad para extraviarme, decidí ponerme en marcha.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de wammy´s viendo por primera vez, que era un lugar muy, muy antiguo, paredes de color gris, puertas de madera, con iníciales doradas gravadas y cuando pase por una puerta en especial me llamo la atención

-L- dije, tome el picaporte y lo gire, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave, mire hacia la siguiente puerta y vi- N- balbucee gire trescientos sesenta grados y vi M.

-Las habitaciones de near y mello están rodeando la habitación de L, esto debe significar algo-murmure.

Camine un poco mas y me detuve frente a la puerta de near, sin pensar en nada especifico y cuando comenzaba a caminar, lentamente la puerta de la habitación de L se abrió, con un gran rechinido. Con cautela camine hacia ese lugar y empuje con mis dedos la puerta e ingrese a su habitación.

Este lugar era austero como el de mello y el mío, había fotografías, en donde aparecía watari, y roger y finalmente una única fotografía, de un chico con cabellos oscuros y con una pequeña sonrisa, sentado de una forma extraña

-¿L?- dije al ver que en esa fotografía podía tener mi misma edad.

-¿Matt?- dijo alguien desde la puerta sobresaltándome.

-¿Near?- respondí, quedándome estático.

-Está prohibido estar aquí. Vamos debemos irnos.- con mucha desconfianza salí de la habitación, que near no había tenido el valor de entrar. Cerré la puerta y con un clic la puerta volvió a quedar completamente cerrada y con llave al parecer.

-Sigues sin poder dormir bien- dijo el albino haciendo, caminado lentamente por el pasillo.

-Ujum- conteste y allí culmino muestra conversación, hasta que estando a unos cuantos pasos del aula en que debía encontrarme, near dijo algo mas, deteniéndose y haciéndome detener.

-Si algún día, necesitas algo, ¿vendrás a mi?- eso me pareció algo extraño, pues que podía necesitar yo que me diera este niñito. No respondí ni sí ni no solo me limite a quedarme callado y por lo cual el agrego- Piénsalo.

Este niño es extraño, pensé sintiendo terror por lo que me había dicho, suspire y camine para entrar al salón. Cuando entre al lugar me sorprendió que solo hubiera tres personas. Mello, near y linda.

-Matt!!!- grito linda desde el otro extremo del aula- hola buenos días.

-Hola- conteste y la ignore, mientras veía a mello sentado al final del aula, mordiendo desesperadamente una barra de chocolate. Quise caminar hacia él pero llego roger y ordeno que nos sentáramos y para mi desgracia quede de nuevo al lado de near.

-Buenos días niños- saludo el hombre- Saben por qué están aquí y para los nuevos les comento, que el día de hoy se llevara a cabo una prueba, especial.

¿Prueba especial? Pensé, eso es lo que quería decir mello.

-Son dos pruebas, lógica -habilidad y razonamiento.- prosiguió explicando roger- Estas pruebas son contra reloj así que aseguren de culminar cada tarea en el menor tiempo posible.

Roger tomo una caja de cubos mágicos y de puzzle, puso dos cubos y cuatro puzzle a nuestro lado y luego con un cronometro en la mano nos ordeno que comenzáramos.

Vi a mi alrededor sin entender nada y mucho menos por que debía hacer esto. Near estaba como en trance movía sus dedos tan rápidos como los míos, cuando jugaba con mi aparatito, mello por su parte, se tomaba las cosas un poco mas con calma y linda, bueno linda se detenía a ver los colores.

Roger se acerco a mí y me susurro.

-Matt- debes hacer algo, asentí y tome uno de los cubos.

Malditos colores, pensé, y coloque el cubo frente a mi incline mi cabeza hacia un lado y vi que no era tan complicado como parecía, le di unas cuantas vueltas al primer cubo y ya todos los colores estaban de un lado, lo coloque a un lado y tome el siguiente cubo obteniendo los mismos resultados en este ese. Lo siguiente que debía hacer era los puzzle, estos eran sencillos, pero no tenían ninguna imagen de referencia unas cincuenta fichas constituía el puzzle, suspire y comencé por una ficha luego por la otra y la siguiente, hasta que mi cabeza armo una imagen. "La mona lisa", el siguiente "la ultima cena", el siguiente un Ferrari y finalmente uno completamente blanco y en una de las esquinas la L en letras góticas, me percate que todos los puzzle, eran distintos menos este.

Roger ordeno que nos detuviéramos, había culminado mi prueba justo a tiempo.

-La prueba de razonamiento- anuncio roger, entregándonos a todos una carpeta marrón con datos de un caso, el nos daría unas dos horas, para que analizáramos las pruebas y anotáramos la conclusión, de quien era el culpable y porque lo pensábamos, finalmente se nos obligaría a exponer nuestra conclusión. Roger era el único que sabía la respuesta.

El caso era extraño, un asesino se que la prensa le hacía llamar el titiritero, mataba a sus víctimas y no dejaba huellas, marcas ni rastros, después de hacerlo los ataba de una forma muy macabra, haciendo pensar que sus víctimas eran títeres. Su máximo "trabajo" lo alcanzo cuando, mato a un miembro del equipo que lo investigaba en la propia sede de la policía.

Qué asco, pensé, no hay necesidad que me muestren fotos, las escenas me parecía horrorosas y esto demasiado macabro para mi, aun así me esforcé a ver las imágenes, aun con duda de que esto no me traumara, aunque esto no era posible después de la muerte de mis padres. Levante mi cabeza, para alejar las horribles imágenes y vi a mello, morder con fuerza su chocolate, near se había lanzado al suelo, extendido todas las fotos alrededor de él y tenía cara de perdido, haciéndose un bucle en el cabello. Linda, parecía no estar afectada por las imágenes y sencillamente la giraba hacia todas las direcciones, pero mello y su forma de ser fue quien realmente me llamo la atención, su mirada fría, detallaba la imágenes y mi mente llego esa tonta idea que era demasiado angelical para ver esas imágenes, suspire y solo anote un nombre en la hoja blanca que nos habían entregado y espere que el tiempo pasara. Era increíble, ver a estos chicos casi entrar en trance por esto, se nota que ellos han nacido para esto, pero lo que no entiendo es porque estoy aquí, estos chicos parecen ser unos cerebros ambulantes, hasta linda, lo parece.

Roger nos dio la orden que nos detuviéramos y el primero al ser convocado fue near

El chico comenzó hablar desde el suelo.

-El asesino, es Dr Alber cavalier- declaro- Posee suficiente conocimiento medico, para hacer esto- el chico exponía las razones por lo había hecho, mientras yo veía mi hoja con miedo al momento en que fuese convocado.

-Mello- dijo roger- tu turno.- Mello, se levanto hablar y comenzó a detallar a su sospechoso y argumento que no era ninguno de los de la lista y como base uso la fotografía uno.

Linda fue la siguiente, que solo se limito a decir, que en el caso faltaba pista y que solo podía describir al asesino, como un ser traumado en su infancia. Trague grueso, pues sabía que mi turno comenzaría. Sin levantarme del asiento y con algo de negligencia comencé hablar.

-Fotografía uno- dije- esta foto no nos sirve-

-¿Por qué no? – grito mello, molesto porque esa era la foto que sustentaba su respuesta.

-Es falsa.- respondí

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto linda

-Si centran su atención al espejo que esta frente a la cama donde ocurrió el crimen, verán que esta no está proyectada, en ella. Por tanto la foto es un montaje de un crimen ocurrido en algún otro lugar y puesta en este sitio, que debe ser una casa común y corriente. Ahora lo mismo ocurre con la fotografía tres y cuatro.

-Te falta la dos- agrego roger.

-No me falta la dos, ella es la única verdadera-agregue-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto roger.

-Esta es una pequeña foto, pero esta muestra el asesinato llevado a cabo, en la propia cede policial, como pueden ver hay una pequeña ventana donde entra la luz y justo a su lado hay un reloj, que marca la hora. Tanto la luz, el reloj, como la sombra del cuerpo, me muestran que la foto es verdadera y concordante.

-Y ¿eso qué demonios nos dice?- grito mello levantándose del asiento

-Nos dice, que "el titiritero" solo cometió un asesinato- hice una pausa- y fue el suyo mismo.

-¿Se suicido?- pregunto near

-Si- respondí- la forma en que se encuentra y al estar sus cuerdas tan flojas, a diferencia de los demás cuerpos, corroboran que las demás fotos eran montajes y esta es la única verdadera- suspire y agregue- Mi culpable, el inspector Philips, el estuvo investigando el caso real del titiritero, hace un par de años, según lo que indica su historial en la policía, por una falla no pudo impedir el penúltimo asesinato de este criminal y a pesar de que al final su apoyo ayudo a resolver el crimen, nunca se perdono el hecho de haberlo detenido, así que se suicido imitando al titiritero, tal vez pensando que la persona que debió morir fue él

Todos se quedaron fríos, incluyendo a roger y fue este el único que tuvo el valor para hablar.

-¿Todos concuerdan?-pregunto el anciano.

-Si- respondió near, sonriéndome.

-Si- agrego linda.

-No- grito mello, levantándose de la silla y saliendo del salón.

-Mello!!!- grite, levantándome para correr tras de él.

-Matt déjalo- me dijo near atravesándose en mi camino

-Quítate near- ordene

-Matt, escucha- trato de hacerme entender.

-No quiero, escucharte.- conteste

-Mello te hará daño- dijo near

-No me importa- empuje al niño y corrí tras de él, hasta que vi cruzar en dirección a nuestra habitación.

Tome el picaporte, empuje la puerta y encontré a mello en el suelo llorando.

-Mello yo…- dije caminando hacia él con miedo.

-Aléjate de mí. ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué tenias que ser un genio? Tan bueno como near, ahora yo soy el tercero y tendré que odiarte.- grito interrumpiéndome.

-No entiendo mello- dije continuando mi camino hacia él, para luego quedar de rodillas frente suyo a una distancia relativamente prudente.

-Son pruebas matt, pruebas que dirán quien sucederá a L, y tú, tu resultaste ser sobresaliente, mejor que near, linda y yo juntos.- respondió.

-No me importa- conteste

-¿No te importa? Eres un idiota, eres un maldito idiota. Mentiroso.!!!- grito

-Mello te dije que nunca te mentiría- replique- No sé quien sea L, pero te conozco a ti y si es tan importante para ti, entonces te doy mi puesto.- suspire y me acerque más a él, la primera vez que lo hacía y estuve a escasos milímetros de su cara. Incline mi cabeza hacia un lado y con mi camisa seque sus lágrimas, tal cual como él lo había hecho antes- Solo es una tonta prueba, no importa.- agregue.

-A mi si- replico mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Entonces se que te animara- lo levante en brazos y el comenzó armar un gran berrinche, me golpeaba en la cabeza, en el rostro y en él pecho y mis heridas volvieron abrirse. Salí a la habitación y camine unas cuantas puertas después de la nuestra y me detuve frente a esa en que la letra L estaba grabada en dorado.

-Mira- le mostré

-¿L?- pregunto mello atónito.

-Ujum, vamos ábrela, se que está prohibido- y no había terminado de hablar cuando mello ya estaba empujando la puerta. Entramos al lugar y el rostro de mello pareció iluminarse.

-Era como nosotros- dijo él mientras contemplaba la foto de L que yo había visto en la mañana.

-No como nosotros, como tu- respondí.

-Crees que nos parecemos.- pregunto mello

-Ummm, puede ser, al menos te pareces más que near- dije, haciendo que me sonriera.

-Esto es increíble- dijo sacando una barra de chocolate y mordiendo. Estuvimos sentado en el suelo de la habitación del gran L durante una hora, mello parecía sentirse en la séptima nube, cuando unos pasos nos alertaron.

-Alguien se acerca- dijo mello y que fue confirmado por el movimiento del picaporte de la habitación. La puerta se abrió y roger asomo su enorme cabeza

-Matt y mello!!!- grito y yo pensé que sonaba muy bien- Ustedes dos!!, ¿qué hace aquí?, mejor no me contesten.¿ Saben que están en serios problemas?

-Si –conteste.

-No importa- dijo mello.

-Están castigados. Pero como puedo castigarlos, si parece no afectarlos en nada, me llevaran a la tumba- afirmo el anciano- Hay ni si quiera se para que me molesto, los quiero a los dos mañana en la mañana en mi oficina- sentencio- Ahora fuera- ordeno roger.

Tome a mello, lo cargue cual koala y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Entre risas burlonas comenzamos a hablar de la cara de roger y del hecho que lo llevaríamos a la tumba.

-Matt- dijo mello- ¿Eres mi amigo?- un frio recorrió mi espalda, frente a esa pregunta y de forma automática respondí.

-Sí y siempre lo seré-

Amistad, cariño o algo más que eso sentí, ese algo mas no lo podía explicar bien y era precisamente esto lo que me arrastra tras de él y ese algo mas es el que me llevo esa mañana y en ese lugar a tomar esta decisión. No me importa que tan bueno pueda ser, yo siempre seré el tercero, siempre estaré detrás de mello, pues para mi él es lo más importante………. Continuara

_**Hola gracias por sus reviews, en serio no pensé que mi loca idea gustara. Un millón de gracias y espero que les guste…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Abandono **

-Matt- dijo mello- ¿Eres mi amigo?- un frio recorrió mi espalda, frente a esa pregunta y de forma automática respondí.

-Sí y siempre lo seré- conteste. El me sonrió, me gustaba verlo reír, me gustaba más verlo así que con sus típicas rabietas.

-Tengo hambre- dijo mello, mientras me veía directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien- respondí, bajando la mirada y sintiendo que mello estaba dando una excusa para irse y dejarme allí

-Vaya que si eres lento matt, te estoy invitando a comer.- agrego él

-Ohhh, ya entiendo- respondí, sintiendo emoción.

-Se que no has ido al comedor de wammy´s así que te recomiendo que te alejes de todas las cosas, verdes, que no comas el estofado y que te devores cuanto postre te sirva.

-Está bien- conteste

Salimos de la habitación y a pesar de estar usando muletas, mello caminaba más rápido que yo, me imagino que él es mas atlético. De vez en cuando se detenía a esperarme y ver mi cara de sufrimiento y creo que él estaba tomando la ruta larga para llegar al comedor, hasta que en una esquina cruzo y sentí un golpe, camine más rápido para ver que había sucedido y encontré a mello frente a near. Esto no está bien, pensé, near y mello en el mismo lugar, ambos chicos estaban petrificados y con una miraba que expresaba odio, camine lentamente y me acerque a mello y (en el gesto más extraño que había tenido él durante mi poco tiempo en wammy´s), tomo mi mano.

La mano de mello, era muy delgada, delicada y suave, y en ese instante sentí que el mundo se había detenido. Near abrió sus ojos de par en par, para luego decir.

-Felicitaciones matt. Tienes capacidad de análisis y eres detallista- No sabía que decir o que contestar, era una de esas situaciones en que no entiendes como llegaste allí y cómo demonios debes salir. Mello cerro mas su mano sobre la mía y como acto reflejo, guarde silencio.- Tal vez mello no ha tenido la oportunidad de explicarte el sistema de sucesión aquí- saco unos muñecos, que se parecía a mello, a él mismo y a mí y dijo- se hacen pruebas y por los resultados obtenidos, te conviertes en el primer o segundo sucesor de L. Hasta ahora, solo había dos, Mello y yo-prosiguió mostrándonos, solo los muñecos de mi amigo rubio y el suyo- pero veo que las cosas han cambiado y ahora somos tres- dijo mostrando el tercer muñeco que era el mío- Antes de que tu llegaras yo era el primero y mello era el segundo…- ordeno los muñecos bajo esa idea-

-No me importa- dije interrumpiendo la explicación y entendiendo por que odiaba mello a near.

-Veo que tu cercanía con mello, te ha cambiado un poco- dijo el albino- Aun así sigues siendo muy dulce y tierno- agrego mientras sostenía su mi muñeco y hacia un bucle con un mechón de cabello-

-¿Umm?- balbucee. Near comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mientras sentía la mano de mello estrangular la mía y finalmente me estampo un beso en la mejilla y agrego.

-Felicitaciones-

Con ese acto, sentí como la mano de mello liberaba la mía y de nuevo me sentí lleno de vacío. Mello comenzó a caminar alejándose de mi. En ese momento maldije a near.

-Mello!!!- grite, sintiendo que todo esto parecía un maldito circulo vicioso. Siempre había una situación en que me alejaban de mello o el propio mello se encargaba de empujarme hacia otra dirección, siempre terminaba suplicándole, rogándole y disculpándome, por alguna idiotez de alguien más. Soy un chico, no debo ser el perro faldero de otro muchacho- Mello!!- volví a gritar, pero el ya había desaparecido.

-Diablos!!!! ¿Por qué me haces esto near?, yo ni si quiera quiero estar cerca de ti.- grite en el pasillo ya vacio de wammy´s. Estoy tan cansado, tan harto de todo esto, extraño a mis padres, extraño mi vida. El odio, el dolor y el abandono lleno mi cabeza, cada cosa que realmente me importaba lo perdía o me abandonaba, primero fueron mis padres, luego watari y finalmente mello.

Comencé a correr de nuevo sin rumbo por wammy´s. Subí escalera tras escalera, hasta que llegue a una puerta que me llevaba a la azotea del edificio antiguo. Mire al cielo y cayendo de rodillas me pregunte,¿ por qué me había pasado esto?. Un pequeño copo de nieve cayó lentamente frente a mí, como si el cielo llorara, las nubes se tornaron mucho más negras y densas y finalmente, el pequeño copo de nieve, fue acompañado con cientos y cientos más.

-La primera nevada- dije. Lentamente me acurruque en el suelo frio de la azotea de wammy´s, sintiendo el frio entrar en mi roída ropa. Mis manos comenzaban entumecerse y mi cuerpo se cubria de cada copo de nieve. No me importaba nada, pues en la intemperie sentía más calor que adentro. Una lagrima rodo, al recordar a mi madre y a mi padre y otra cayo al, revivir aquellos instantes fugases, en que mello era bueno conmigo

-No hace tanto frio- balbucee, mientras mi mandíbula temblaba y se agitaba. Tome mis gogles con mis manos ya adormecidas y los baje hasta mis ojos, como lo había hecho alguna vez mi padre.- Solo debo descansar un poco y el frio se me quitara- añadí cerrando mis ojos para recordar, recordar tiempos más felices.

Estaba en mi casa, mi madre cocinaba algo que realmente olía muy bien, mi padre leía el periódico sentado en un enorme sofá cerca de la chimenea y yo jugaba con mi aparatito, sentado en el suelo, sintiendo el calor provenir del fuego de la chimenea. Suspire sintiendo la tranquilidad, de no necesitar ni querer nada más. Vi a mi alrededor y todo el lugar era hermoso, tal cual como lo era siempre, pero algo llamo mas mi atención, alguien se encontraba en el sitio, un niño solo un año menor que yo, de cabellos rubios, cortado como una chica, sus ojos azules profundos y vestido completamente de negro , comía una barra de chocolate.

-Mello- suspire. El se encontraba viendo por la ventana como la nieve caía. Me levante del suelo y camine hacia él, tome un cobertor, que estaba lanzado en uno de los sillones de la casa. Cuando llegue a estar justo detrás de él coloque suavemente el cobertor y le susurre al oído.

-Hace frio- El sonrió, tuve el valor de abrazarlo y apoyar mi mentón sobre su hombro. De él se desprendía calor y serenidad. Mi adorado a migo mello, pensé, ya no necesito mas no quiero más.

Allí sentí mis ojos hacerse más pesados y agotamiento me inundo, parpadee un par de veces y abrace mas fuerte el cuerpo de mello y el inclino su cabeza para apoyarla sobre la mía.

-Debes despertar matt- dijo mello.

-No quiero- balbucee incapaz de soltar a mi amigo.

-Te necesito, debes despertar- insistió mello.

-Quiero quedarme contigo- respondí, cuando una luz ilumino el lugar, cegándome completamente.

-Roger está despertando- grito alguien, su voz parecía miles de martillos en mi cabeza.

-Auch!!!- dije acariciando mi cabeza y sintiendo que estaba en un lugar distinto a la fría azotea de wammy´s. Roger entro con cara de asustado o al menos eso yo creía pues no veía muy bien.

-¿Estás bien? Matt. Seguramente debes tener hambre- agrego roger sentándose en mi cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmure, masajeando mi cabeza.

-En tu habitación- contesto near que estaba en el suelo, mordiéndose las uñas y con cara de aterrado

-Quiero ver a mello- dije tratándome de levantar de la cama

-Matt, espera, no te levantes- insistió linda empujándome hacia la cama.

-Quiero ver a mello!!!,¿ donde está mello?- alce la voz y comencé a luchar con linda, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Mello entro a la habitación, el ya no tenía el yeso en su pierna, caminaba muy normal, mordía una barra de chocolate. Pasó por el lado de near y le dirigió una mirada asesina, luego vio a roger y a linda y haciendo una señal, la niña se alejo de mí.

-Mello, mello..- se atropellaban las palabras- Yo lo sie….- puso su mano en mi frente, haciéndome callar en el acto

-Aun tienes fiebre. ¿Roger no deberías hacer algo?- pregunto el niño con autoridad.

-Ah sí, sí, voy a buscar su medicina- dijo roger levantándose de mi cama y caminando hacia la salida- Te dejo en buenas manos matt.- agrego para salir de la habitación.

-Linda, su jarra de agua esta vacía ve por mas- ordeno mello, haciendo que la chica en un acto saltara tomara la jarra y saliera corriendo a buscar más agua.

-Near-agrego mello

-Lárgate!!- interrumpí, cosa que hizo que mello sonriera.

-Te traeré mas juguetes- contesto near, sin inmutarse por mi comentario.

Cuando estuvimos solos, durante unos cuantos minutos, nos vimos uno al otro, me sentía tan feliz de verlo, pero una puntada en la cabeza me recordó que yo me había quedado dormido en la azotea de wammy´s, bajo la nieve.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- hable torpemente.

-Me diste un gran susto matty- me llamo matty, pensé. Mis ojos perdidos los veían solo a él, se veía como un ángel, mi angelical amigo.- Ya deja de verme así!!- ordeno.

-Lo siento- respondí agachando mi cabeza. El suspiro, se sentó en mi cama y con su mano levanto mi rostro, empujándolo por la barbilla.

-¿Que pensabas al subir a la azotea en plena tormenta de nieve?. Ja!! No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente mail jeevas. Además dijiste que serias mi amigo siempre y tu no mientes ¿No?- moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, para negarle. -Matty- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi mejilla y yo cerraba mis ojos, por el contacto tibio de su mano.

Unos pasos se sintieron, mello quito su mano de mi y se levanto de mi cama

-Mello- lo llame el giro a verme y tome su mano, lo jale hacia mí, le di un beso en su mejilla y murmure- Gracias.

El chico se quedo como en shock, su rostro revelaba que no podía entender lo que sucedía y yo a decir verdad tampoco yo podía entenderlo. Near y linda, pasaron por su lado al entrar a la habitación, trayendo consigo el agua y los juguetes que había prometido, mello solo toco su mejilla a nivel donde yo le había dado el beso y mordió la barra de chocolate, masticándola lentamente. Me sentía realmente bien después de haberle dado ese beso y a mis diez años no entendía muy bien, que me ataba a mello, pero no me iría si él no quería que me fuera………….Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fantasmas de Wammy´s **_

Estoy aburrido, pensaba mientras estaba postrado en mi cama. Esto es muy oscuro y no esta mello, lo extraño mucho, por dios matt, no vuelvas a decir eso, me recrimine, para luego llegar a la terrible realidad, que era lo más cercano a un amigo y a una familia que tenia después de la muerte de sus padres.

El viento invernal, el frio y la madera crujiente, del viejo edificio, inundaba de sonidos, cada rincón de mi habitación y pensé que esta noche tormentosa de invierno asustaba.

Me levante de mi cama, sintiendo débiles mis piernas y me aproxime a la ventana, personas pasaban por la calle, tratando de luchar, con la ventisca nevada y más de una vez pensé, que eran fantasmas.

-Fantasmas- murmure y un centelleo, hizo que la luz se fuera y regresara en breves instante- Mello- dije.

Sin saber muy bien en qué lugar de wammy´s estaba salí hacia la oscuridad de la vieja casona. Pasillos largos y estrechos viejas estatuas y grandes escaleras, era lo que me rodeaba y mas de una vez me asuste al sentir como una puerta se cerraba a mi paso.

-Debo calmarme y llegar hasta donde esta mello- dije, respirando lento y sintiendo como mis pisadas hacían rechinar el viejo suelo de madera de wammy´s. – Near dijo que nuestras habitaciones estaban en el tercer piso, pero la casa es enorme, me perderé muy fácilmente.

Sintiendo frio y un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, producto de mi fallido sueño con los del más allá, camine casi sin rumbo por un largo rato. El viento pasando por las maderas, viejas de wammy´s replicaban el llanto te miles de mujeres y de vez en cuando alguna risa burlona se escuchaba, pero nunca me asuste, lo atribuía todo a niños despiertos y al viento, hasta que…

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- me pregunte, sintiendo mi corazón latir a doscientas revoluciones por minutos, mi garganta secarse y un frio recorrer mi espalda. Estruje mis ojos y lo volví a ver, algo parecía flotar en el final de la escalera del tercer piso, era completamente blanco y su rostro como sus ojos eran completamente invisibles.- ¿Un fantasma?- pregunte a la nada, tratando de buscarle lógica al asunto.

El ente extendió su mano y me señalo directamente y camino en dirección a donde supuse quedaba mi habitación.

-Mello- volví a decir, sintiendo que su vida estaba en peligro. Coloque mis gogles en mis ojos y comencé a correr por las escaleras, hasta el tercer nivel. Llegue a la planta sintiéndome ahogado y fatigado y mire hacia todo lados, buscando el objeto blanco, y de la nada vi como la cosa, daba vuelta en una esquina, corrí de nuevo detrás de él para alcanzarlo y de nuevo este desapareció en la oscuridad.

Busque en vano alrededor y no lo encontré hasta que me tropecé con la letra N grabada en dorado.

-Near, luego debe ser L y finalmente Mello- corri, corri y llegue frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación, tome el picaporte y sin tocar pase y lo siguiente que vi me asusto mucho mas. Vi a mello, en un rincón de la habitación aferrado a sus piernas, su cabeza estaba clavada entre sus brazos y se negaba a ver, solo murmuraba una serie de oraciones que considere en ese momento que eran peticiones a dios. Camine lento hacia él, con mucho temor, pues algo que había aprendido en este tiempo, es que mello tiene un carácter explosivo y cuando estuve a milímetros de él, fue que hable.

-¿Mello?- pregunte, el chico levanto su cabeza y me vio con duda por unos segundos.

-Matt!!!- grito y me abrazo muy fuerte. Podía sentirlo temblar, mientras los sonidos, que resonaban en la habitación se amplificaba.

-Tranquilo estoy aquí- dije, mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabellera- No dejare que nada malo te pase, te lo prometo.

-¿Me lo prometes?- dijo mello encajando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Te lo prometo- bese de su cabeza, de la misma forma que lo hacia mi padre cuando yo tenía una horrible pesadilla.- Ahora por qué no te recuestas en tu cama.- dije tratando de levantarme del suelo.

-No, no matt, no me dejes- dijo el asustado muchacho, tomando mi brazo y aferrándose a él.

-Calma, calma mello, solo a tu cama, no me iré- dije tomándolo del brazo y de cierta forma sintiendo un gran dolor de verlo tan asustado- ¿Quieres chocolate?- le pregunte mientras lo tomaba en brazos pues el mello estaba realmente aterrado.

-Si- contesto mientras yo lo recostaba en su cama- Están en la primera gaveta de la cómoda.

-Bien-rodee la cama y tome los chocolates de la cómoda- Aquí tienes- dije estirando una barra y sentándome a su lado. El chico abrió desesperado la golosina y la mordió con impaciencia y mientras lo hacía yo lo veía como un idiota.

-No me gusta que uses tus gogles.- me recrimino él bastante más calmado mello

-Lo siento, me las puse, pues vi …- recapacite, si mello tenía miedo decirle que vi un fantasma no haría muy bien.

-¿Viste que matt?- pregunto mello

-No vi bien- respondí.

-Mmm, seguramente te burlaras de mi en la mañana- dijo mello mordiendo con más calma su chocolate-

-No- conteste seco.

-Yo le temo a la oscuridad, pues cuando era más pequeño, caí a un pozo, la oscuridad me rodeo, no entendía que hacía en ese lugar, rogaba a dios que me ahogara, pues no podía soportar la soledad y la oscuridad que noche tras noche me engullía. No sabía con exactitud, como había llegado allí, pues todo es muy confuso y mucho menos supe cuanto tiempo dure allí, solo que una mañana un hombre elegante, llamado watari, me traía a este lugar, en una lujosa limosina. Desde que tuve ese accidente, no me gusta los lugares encerrados y menos la oscuridad- confeso mello.- Son como tus pesadillas.

-Si- respondí, sintiendo pena por hacer tanto berrinche dormido. Mello se me quedo viendo extraño y de repente se arrodillo en su cama y apoyo sus manos en ella y acerco su rostro al mío. Inclino su cabeza y de nuevo poso sus manos sobre mis gogles y los deslizo con delicadeza hacia arriba dejándolo sobre mi cabeza.

-Mejor, así puedo verte y puedes verme mejor- agrego el ya calmado mello, ambos sonreímos cuando de la nada comenzamos a escuchar unos pasos que provenían del pasillo. Mello salto y tomo mi brazo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunte a mello.

-Es el fantasma de wammy´s- dijo mello con voz temblorosa. No podía creer que existiera pero si se necesitaba un ambiente para que un fantasma apareciera, era el lugar indicado. Los pasos se hacían más intenso, así que me levante y mantuve a mello justo detrás de mí. A diferencia de muchas ocasiones, mello parecía realmente estar asustado. Los pasos se intensificaban, el viento golpeando contra las ventanas, juntos con pequeños trozos de hielo y la madera crujir. Otro centelleo, la luz se volvió inestable y en sus idas y venidas finalmente wammy´s quedo sin luz y de la nada, algo o alguien abrió de un solo tajo la puerta de nuestra habitación y se abalanzo sobre mí. Yo empuje a mello, no debía pasarle nada a él y estaba dispuesto a luchar, cuando una vocecita conocida me hablo.

-Tengo miedo matt-

-¿Near?- pregunte incrédulo, pues no podía creer, que el débil albino, me estuviera estrujando los huesos de las costillas, hasta hacerme creer que me los fracturaría.

-Near!!!- grito mello desde la cama- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí?

-Tengo miedo- contesto, ajustándose más a mí.

-Suelta a matt, maldito albino!!!- grito mello, desde la cama.

-Near suéltame- le ordene, empujando al chico por los hombros. El muchacho cayó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer un bucle con su cabello, mientras yo me veía en la situación mas inestable del mundo. Si los ojos de los chicos fueran laser, ya estarían mas que muertos, atravesados por sus miradas.

El viento ululaba, por todos los pasillos de wammy´s y el frio, oh por dios el frio, comenzaba hacer mella en mí y creo que ambos chicos, y un golpe seco sonó, haciendo que ambos saltaran y casi se abrazaran.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto near, mientras yo caminaba para buscar mi pequeña linterna

-Creo que fue una ventana que se abrió- conteste, encendiendo la linterna- Creo que debo ir a cerrarla, está haciendo mucho frio y puede hacerle daño, así que quiero que se queden aquí ambos.

-¿Estas demente?, no me quedare con esta oveja rapada- replico mello.

-Mello se un poco racional- contesto near.

-Racional, racional, sabes que lárgate de nuestra habitación.- dijo mello acercándose peligrosamente a near, mostrando esa mirada asesina típica de él

-Mello near, por favor- me interpuse en medio de ambos y tome la mano de mello- Estas helado, puedes enfermarte, por favor déjeme ir, cerrare las ventanas, y encender la calefacción central, te traeré chocolate.

-Y ¿mis muñecos?- pregunto near

-Si traeré tus muñecos- dije pensando que near a veces podía ser una molestia- pero necesito que se queden quietos.

-Nooo!!- grito mello- no me quedare aquí con esa, esa, esa cosa… Iré contigo.

-Bien mello- respondí.

-Yo también iré- replico near.

Los tres nos pusimos de pie frente a la puerta y tome el picaporte y lo gire, temblando apunte mi pequeña luz de la lientera hacia la oscuridad casi impenetrable del pasillo de wammy´s. No sé cómo ni cuándo near se había aferrado a mi brazo derecho y a mello tomaba con fuerza mi brazo izquierdo y pensé que no tenía sentido, que near siendo mayor tuviese, tanto miedo.

-¿En donde estará la calefacción y la esa ventana que se abrió?- pregunto near.

-La calefacción debe quedar en el sótano de wammy´s y la ventana por la intensidad del ruido, debe estar en el segundo piso- conteste, dando pequeños pasos hacia a la oscuridad.

-Así que debemos, bajar hasta el sótano y al segundo piso- replico mello.

-Ujum, así que no se separen- dije- Iremos primero hacia la ventana.

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mientras que la luz de la pequeña linterna, apenas alumbraba la oscuridad. A tientas bajamos hasta el segundo piso, sintiendo el frio intensificarse.

-Debe ser por aquí- dijo mello mientras sentía como su piel se tornaba como la de una gallina por el frio en el lugar.

-Ahh!!!- grito por debajo, near, mientras veíamos las cortinas blancas agitarse, producto del viento pasar por las ventanas.

-Quieto near- le ordeno mello.

-Necesito que me suelten- dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana y trataba de cerrarla

La brisa helada, y los trozos de nieve en el pasillo, junto a mis pies descalzos, me entorpecían el trabajo de cerrar la ventana. Mis dedos dormidos, me hacia recordar, el momento en que había subido a la azotea a dormir y a soñar. Con mucho esfuerzo, empuje el enorme ventanal hasta, que por fin lo cerré y caí sobre el suelo cubierto de hielo.

Me levante torpemente, solo para ser abrazado por near, frente la mirada furiosa de mello.

-Vamos matt, a la caldera- me apresuro mello.

-Si- conteste, empujando a un lado a near. Escalera a escalera bajamos hasta el sótano y un letrero nos indicaba que no debíamos estar aquí

-No pase- leyó near. Genial no debo pasar, pensé, pero cuando toque por accidente la mano helada de mello, me dije a mi mismo que nada grave podía suceder, primero era mello (pero porque siempre lo pensaba). Empuje con toda mi fuerza la puerta y los tres pasamos. Allí estábamos, frente a una enorme caldera que escupía fuego y de repente me sentí brutalmente mareado, todo me daba vuelta, sentía que las llamas provenientes de la caldera crecían.

-Noo!!- grite- Mello aléjate de allí- grite más fuerte, mientras veía a mello muy cerca de las llamas de la caldera. Caí de rodillas el terror me paralizaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, los recuerdo del incendio que había apagado la vida de mis padre, volvían a mi mente como un sueño viviente

-Matt, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto near acercándose a mí. Temblaba y no era por el frio, de hecho sudaba, tenía miedo y terror.

-Aléjate de él albino- grito mello.

-Matt, matt- me agitaba por los hombros mello, no sabía cuando había llegado a mi lado- Matt!!!, ya no llores por un demonio, reacciona- la mano de mello se levanto y lanzándome una bofetada, me saco de mi crisis. Respire agitado

Mi mejilla roja y arañada, pulsaba, mientras mis lágrimas se secaban, me levante del suelo y trate de ver todo en perspectiva..

-Busquemos la llave principal, seguramente está cerrada- les ordene. Near mello y yo buscábamos la susodicha llave, hasta que mello grito decidiendo que la había encontrado.

La llave se encontraba en lo más alto del sistemas de tuberías, viejas y oxidadas de wammy´s, ninguno de nosotros llegaban hasta que..

-Mello sube a mis hombros- dije

-Tú no eres quien para ordenarme matt- grito el endemoniado niño.

-Vamos mello, matt no te esta ordenando solo quiere que lleguemos a la llave.-repuso near.

-Y a ti quien te pidió opinión. Albino- replico mello.

-Bien mello. Near sube a mis hombros- le pedí al niño cosa que al parecer le complació.

-No te atrevas neat river- le dijo mello amenazándolo.

-Entonces hazlo tú. Por favor mello este lugar me pone nervioso- dije masajeando mi cuello.

-Bien-contesto mello y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Me arrodille frente a él y quede como penitente, frente a los pies, de mi amigo, el cruzo sus piernas sobre mi cuello y sacando todas mi fuerzas lo levante. Mello se estiraba, para llegar a la llave.

-¿La alcanzas? Mello- preguntaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-No, maldita sea, no la alcanzo-decía mello encajándome sus tobillos en la costilla.

Cuando de repente sentí unos brazos tomándome por mi cintura.

-Near ¿qué demonios haces?- grite, mientras near, parecía comenzar a subir por mi cuerpo y apoyaba su pie sobre la pierna de mello que estaba en mis hombros.

-Near, quítate de encima- grito mello, muy muy molesto.

-Tranquilo mello, falta poco- balbuceo el chico, colocándose sobre los hombros, de mello y estirando sus manos para llegar a la llave del calentador- Mas a la izquierda- ordeno near.

-Izquierda- dije caminando hacia la izquierda.

-No tu otra izquierda- dijo mello.

-No tengo dos izquierdas mello- replique, haciéndoseme mas difícil sostener el peso de ambos niños.- Ya no puedo- dije

-Solo un poco mas- decía near.

-Estírate de una maldita buena vez near- le grito mello y cuando estuve a punto de caer, la presión de la caldera se libero y las tubería comenzaron a vibrar producto de que near había podido liberar la llave. Ironico pensé, quedamos en orden, primero near, segundo mello y tercero yo, siempre detrás de mello.

-Oh dios- murmure cuando mis piernas flaquearon y ambos chicos cayeron sobre mi cuerpo.

Pensé que mello me mataría, pero la respuesta fue una risa contagiosa que lleno el cuarto, y esa risa también provenía de near que hasta lloraba de tanto de lo que reía.

-Debemos volver- dije levantándome del suelo y ayudando a levantar a mello y a near del suelo.

La tormenta de nieve no cesaba aunque wammy´s estaba mucho más caliente, producto de nuestras maromas en la caldera.

Caminamos un poco más confiados, llegamos hasta el tercer piso y near pidió que nos detuviéramos, para recoger unos muñecos y mello golpeo una losa de la pared y saco un botín de chocolate, caminábamos lento, pues yo me sentía realmente mal y no sabía porque y nos alumbrábamos con mi escuálida linterna. Hasta que nuestro pasó apareció de la nada, la misma cosa que había visto antes, los tres quedamos petrificados, al ver que esta cosa casi flotaba del suelo.

-Fantasma de wammy´s!!!- grito near, corriendo en dirección a su habitación y de un portazo cerro su puerta.

-Near detente- le grite, mientras observaba como la cosa se acercaba a nosotros, mello parecía asustado, pero no tanto como lo estaba near.

-Creo que deberíamos movernos- le murmure a mello que mordía con fiereza una barra de chocolate.

-No- me ordeno y enseguida clave mis pies al suelo. La cosa se aproximaba, cada vez más y más hasta que estuvo frente a mí y saco su mano y me jalo.

-Matt!!!- grito mello, corriendo detrás de mí, mientras la cosa me arrastraba por los pasillos de wammy´s

-Suéltame maldita cosa- golpeaba con fuerza. Hasta que la cosa tropezó y me soltó una risa burlona, se escucho

-Suéltalo!!!- gritaba mello mientras se le abalanzaba encima a la cosa y buscaba de golpearlo.

-Mello noo!!- le ordene

-¿Umm?- dijo el chico deteniéndose en seco.

-Es linda- le aclare, pues nadie en wammy´s se podría reir asi.

-¿Linda?- mello tomo la sábana blanca que la cubria y se la quito del cuerpo- ¿Estás loca?

La chica entre risas contesto- no pero es muy divertido, tenía que ver la cara de near y la tuya matt.

Y pensé que esta sería una de esas tantas cosas que recordaría de wammy´s. La niña se levanto del suelo, ajusto su sabana y comenzó de nuevo a deambular por la oscuridad de los pasillos de wammy´s

-Ella es extraña- le dije a mello.

-No te imaginas cuanto- contesto el lanzándose al suelo a mi lado. Ambos suspiramos aliviados que el tal fantasma no existiera.

-Así que le temes al fuego-

-Ujum – respondí abrazando mis piernas, el suspiro y tan imprevisible como puede ser mello, hizo algo que yo nunca espere. Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me puse tan rojo como mi cabello. Suspire al sentir como mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y el calor de ese beso me calentaba hasta el último milímetro de mi cuerpo.

El recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y por unos minutos nos quedamos solos en ese oscuro pasillo de wammy´s, sabía que mientras él estuviera conmigo no le temería al fuego y mientras yo estuviera con él, no permitiría que le temiera a la oscuridad…… Continuara.

_**Hola, primero disculpa por no publicar antes. He tenido parciales y he tenido que estudiar. Me quedo algo meloso, pero que puedo decir, soy así. Gracias por sus reviews y por adjuntarme en sus favoritos, que lo disfruten.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Confusión……**_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, y disculpen tanto retraso en el publicación. Dedicado a mi pequeña hermanita cibernética MxM un fuerte abrazo… Espero que se de su agrado_

Cuando eres un niño el mundo te parece lo más hermoso que hay, cuando eres un niño, la risa rodea tu vida y el amor de tus padres son todo, cuando eres niño se te es permitido soñar, todo eso es posible cuando eres un niño y un niño normal. Obviamente yo no lo era y mucho menos el resto de los niños y niñas que habitaban en wammy´s y en mi mundo enredado, entro una nueva variable, llamada mello y con el sus efectos secundarios, la confusión.

_**Unos cuantos años después.**_

-Corre matt- grito

-Espera mello- resbale por el corredor.

-Vamos muévete, maldito perro.- se detuvo y me vio

-Voy voy, no me presiones- dije. Corría a toda velocidad tras un chico de cabellos rubios, yo desde hace mucho tiempo me había convertido en su amigo, creo que no era su amigo, realmente si no su mascota, pero a mí no me importaba la diferencia.

-Muévete por un demonio- me tomo por mi camiseta y nos escondimos en un pequeño armario. Mi respiración se mezclaba con la suya mientras una risa maléfica se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Esto fue una locura mello- dije asfixiado y sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío. Era incomodo pero muy muy en el fondo agradable.

-Vale la pena- contesto el sonriendo de forma descarada.- Es que no te diste cuenta de la expresión del rostro de near. Fue una de las cosas más divertida que hecho. – Mello hablaba, mientras que yo pensaba en donde debía colocar mis manos, estábamos en un armario de uno por uno, el contacto era más que evidente, yo me sentía muy incomodo, mientras mello, se veía que estaba disfrutando mi incomodidad.- ¿Incomodo?- pregunto con malicia, notando que no había prestado mucha atención a lo que decía.

-No bueno….. Tal vez un poco- aclare mi garganta y sentí que me ponía tan rojo como mi cabello.

-Ohh, interesante. Sabes tengo una barra de chocolate en mi bolsillo trasero, ¿puedes alcanzarla?- agrego acercándose más a mí.

-¿Qué?- pregunte ya comenzando a sudar.

-Es una orden- dijo con esa mirada que me aterraba. Lentamente bajaba mis manos evitando un contacto directo con su piel. Mi mente deliberaba entre tocar mas o tocar menos, pues por el amor a Cristo, soy un chico, un hombre y no debía tener pensamientos así sobre otro chico, por más lindo y endemoniadamente sexy se volviera al crecer. Baje mi mano derecha a su bolsillo y lo introduce dentro de este. Dios, ayúdame que no me golpee, pensé cerrando mis ojos, su risa se volvió audible, mello disfrutaba mi incomodidad.

-No pequeño imbécil esta en el bolsillo izquierdo- rio con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunte abriendo los ojos de plano.

-Por qué tú no preguntaste, simple pequeño matt. Ahh si y por cierto no saques tu mano de mi bolsillo- Desde cuando mello se había vuelto tan brutalmente sexy, tiene catorce y yo quince, que clase de perversión es esta, es solo un niño. Mi mente buscaba un punto de concentración, no podía ver a mello, si lo veía moriría en el instante, debía pensar en otra cosa y bajar mi mano hacia su bolsillo. Lento con dudas introduje mi mano allí y sentí la pequeña tableta de chocolate. Bien solo debo sacar ambas manos y de repente la cabeza de mello se reclino sobre mi pecho.

-Oh por dios- murmure

-Si querías un abrazo solo debías pedirlo- dijo rodeándome con sus manos. Me quede en shock, esto no es típico de él. Mello es del tipo de personas que demuestra que te quiere golpeándote u ofendiéndote, jamás abrazándote. Es más el único que podía llamarme perro en wammy´s era él, si alguien se le ocurría la remota idea de llamarme así a la mañana siguiente, encontraría una colección de sus juguetes sin cabeza o en el almuerzo su ropa interior estaría llena de la ensalada de patatas más horrible que había en el mundo, pero si he de ser franco, mello, tenia facetas que no eran muy vistas, y ¿cómo lo es?, pues fue él quien me ayudo con mis pesadillas una noche tormentosa, como siempre yo gritaba y él se mantenía despierto viendo el espectáculo. Esa noche, se metió en mi cama y me abrazo, para luego murmurarme muy cerca del oído.

-Si dices algo, juro que tu juguetito sufrirá un triste final- poso su mirada en el pequeña consola que me había dado watari, aquellas ves antes de llegar a wammy´s. Desde esa noche cada vez que tenia pesadillas, mello se metía en mi cama hasta que me quedara dormido o como solía pasar más comúnmente, hasta que amaneciera o bueno el se metía a mi cama cuando quería de hecho.

Mello no era de expresar amor de una forma abierta, de hecho creo que yo era la única persona en la faz de la tierra, en que él le mostraba esa faceta, a pesar de ser mucho más sociable y abierto que yo.

Cuando creces con alguien como él, en seguida aprendes que puedes meterte en líos con mucha facilidad, como el de hoy, que para mí era más atribuible a una venganza y ¿por qué?, pues simplemente near se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de pedirme ayuda en algo, mello se entero y casi me mata pero cambio su objetivo al pequeño albino. Su broma como él le decía, fue quitarle la cabeza a su muñeco predilecto y colgarla a mitad de la habitación del albino en plena noche dejándole una nota en papel de chocolate que decía, "Si quieres volver a ver su cuerpo, ven al sótano de wammy´s" .

Me convenció para ayudarlo, aludiendo que yo era culpable de esta situación, pues nunca le debí darle alas a near, pero no entendía en qué sentido era eso lo de las alas, pues para mi near era un perfecto cero a la izquierda, aunque el chico solía seguirme muy a menudo. Pero en honor a la verdad mello fue indulgente con el muchacho, pues lo que nos hizo a linda y a mí fue algo que rebasaba cualquier cosa. Solo me limitare a recordar, que la muchacha me había mandado una nota hace un par de semanas diciendo que yo le gustaba y que nos veríamos debajo del árbol en el patio de wammy´s, como un tonto confiado, le mostré la nota a Mello y este sencillamente enfureció y desapareció de mi vista, por más de dos días, llevándome a la angustia mas sofocante y obligándome a descubrir mi nuevo vicio el cigarrillo. Fumaba cual chimenea, mientras corría por todos los pasillos de wammy´s buscando su rubia cabellera. Al tercer día, la luz del sol me rodeo en la terraza de wammy´s y su vos me saco de mi sueño.

-Mello- grite levantándome y corriendo a abrazarlo.

-No te atrevas- grito él haciendo que yo frenara en seco- Aun no te he perdonado.

-Pero yo no hice nada- grite- No fui a esa tonta cita con linda, de hecho ella no me interesa y te busque, como loco, siendo este el único lugar donde guardaba la esperanza de encontrarte.

-Muy tierno, maldito traidor- dijo apoyándose en la barda y mordiendo con fiereza una barra de chocolate- Pero aun no me convences.

-Y ¿qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?- pregunte y cosa que nunca debí hacerlo.

-Salta- dijo mello sin mucha preocupación.

-¿Saltar?- pregunte

-Si salta desde aquí- En ese momento, estaba tan desesperado por que regresara a ser mi amigo que no pensé mucho en lo que hacía. Camine hasta la barda de la terraza, subí al pequeño muro, rebase la barda. Abrí mis manos, mientras sentía la brisa tibia del verano golpear mi cuerpo, pensaba que debía estar loco para hacer esto, pero mello al final de todo era lo único que tenia y si el ya no me quería entonces no tenía mucha ciencia seguir, suspire cerré mis ojos y en cuenta regresiva conté. Tres dos uno, incline mi cuerpo hacia delante, cuando un grito desencajado llamo mi atención. Era linda que me veía desde el patio de wammy´s, llorando

-¿Qué?- pregunte mientras veía que mello me sostenía por la camisa impidiendo completar mi acto suicida.

-Muy bien mi pequeño cachorro, te perdono- guiño el ojo y me regreso a la seguridad de la terraza. Caí al suelo, respiraba agitado, era lo más loco que había hecho- Muévete- ordeno mello- Y no quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella.

-Si- conteste sin preguntar por qué, pues no era para nada conveniente. Al tiempo me entere que mello le había dicho a linda que yo prefería suicidarme antes que salir con ella, a pesar que quise aclarárselo, creo que mello la traumo lo suficiente, para que solo quedáramos como amigos.

Recordar eso me afecta, pues me asombra la capacidad de mello para manipular y hacer creer muchas cosas, seguramente sabia que estaría en la terraza ese día y sabia que haría lo que me pidiera sin chistar ni si quiera, pero aun así mello no es pura maldad, a decir verdad mello es un ángel. A diferencia de todos, yo creo que os seres son crueles aunque con gran corazón y esa única y maldita característica me trae hasta aquí, me trae a estar huyendo de la cocinera, producto a que mello, en pleno secuestro del cuerpo del muñeco de near, decidiera hacer una parada, en la cocina para robar provisiones de chocolate, y ese maldito hecho me hace sentir aquel abrazo como lo más exquisito que hay en este mundo. Su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, su respiración lenta y calmada, fue increíble, no quería despertar o salir de ese pequeño lugar.

-Veo que te gusta las muestras de afecto-dijo mello.

-Ujum- conteste abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Veremos que si toleras la de esta noche- dijo con esa vos ronca y típica de él- Vamos- y corto mi sueño en el acto. Tomando mi mano me arrastro escalera abajo hasta que llegamos a la vieja caldera que me había aterrado tanto cuando era un niño, aun el sonido del carbón quemándose en su interior, me traía amargos recuerdos.

-Mello no me gusta este lugar y lo sabes-le dije abrazándome e ingresando al extraño lugar.

-Lo sé- respondió él entrando sin pensarlo al lugar- Near esta pronto en llegar- agrego. Esa era una de las típicas respuesta de mello, implacable, inflexible, intolerante, sencillamente in.

Me mantuve lejos de la caldera y de mello, mientras el reloj marcaba los segundo, hasta que near, el albino llego, más sereno de lo que esperaba.

-Bien mello- dijo con carácter el muchacho- Dame el cuerpo de mi muñeco.- Mello saco una pequeña caja debajo de los ductos del vapor, el cuerpo del pequeño muñeco, tomo mi mano y nos acercamos a el chico. Mello extendió el muñeco y cuando near estuvo a punto de arrebatárselo, mello lo alejo de su alcance.

-Pero antes- dijo, me tomo por mi camisa a rayas y me acerco a él con violencia y me beso.

Confusión ¿Qué es esto?, pensé, ¿por qué me besa? Y ¿por qué me gusta?. Negado al principio, al final entregado, a los besos de mello cedí. Ninguno de los dos teníamos experiencia, así que lo que podía decirse de nuestro besos es que era que nuestros labios estaba uno sobre otro y mis manos rodeaban su cintura mientras, sus manos relajaban al punto de estar solo en mi pecho y ambos cerrábamos los ojos. Nos separamos y yo me sentía mareado, como en otro planeta y creo que el también.

-Toma tu muñeco- dijo, lanzándole el cuerpo del desmembrado juguete, mientras dirigía de nuevo su vista hacia mí y se acercaba a mis labios.

Near parecía que de su cabeza, salía humo, estaba furioso y cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

-Esto no se acabado, mello- dijo el chico, haciendo un bucle con su cabello

-Yo creo que si, near- se rio mello mientras yo lo sostenía con mis brazos y el apoyaba los suyos en mi pecho.

Near se limito a salir corriendo del sucio sótano mientras, mis ojos veían solo a mello y mello me veía a mí.

Confusión es lo que reina en mi mente, esperaba que esto no fuese una broma digna de mello y que en cualquier momento me empujara lejos, pero a diferencia de lo que creí, mello me atino otro beso, que quería que durara la eternidad… Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

_**Encuentro…**_

_Hola disculpen por no publicar antes, he tenido algunas complicaciones, muchos exámenes y bastante trabajo, aun así le dejo este pequeño capitulo, espero que les guste._

_P/D: Un gran abrazo para Mi pequeña hermana electrónica. Te quiero!._

Humo y fuego, mis pasos siguen a esa cabellera rubia, que me es imposible de alcanzar.

-Espera!- grite desde, pero él no parecía escucharme. Las llamas me rodeaban, el temor y la adrenalina me confundía, cuando vi como el chico que seguía, tropezaba y caía al suelo y en un instante, las vigas que sostenían aquel viejo lugar, cedían frente a las llamas que había en todo el lugar.

-Melloooo!- grite, mientras vi su cuerpo ser aplastado y carbonizados por las llamas…. – Mello- volví a gritar desesperado, levantándome de mi harapienta cama, notando que cada milímetro de mi camiseta estaba empapada de sudor. Bufe y me senté en aquella cama, notando en las terribles condiciones que vivía, pero realmente no me importaba.

Había llegado a este "departamento" hace unos cuantos meses, llevando conmigo solo una caja de cigarrillo y dinero en mis bolsillos. Nunca me quedaba en un lugar más de unos mese, pues mi objetivo siempre estaba en movimiento o eso era lo que yo creía, pues cuanto rumor o pista por mas descabellada que fuera llegaba a mis oídos la seguía con una fiereza casi paranoica y esta fiereza me había traído hasta aquí.

Me levante y camine hasta mi ordenador, tome asiento en una horrible silla, luego encendí el aparato y comencé a teclear, teniendo un cigarrillo en la boca y preguntándome una y otra vez, ¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué te habías ido? ¿Por qué me habías dejado? ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa de no abandonarme?, pero por más que me atormentara tratando de hallar una respuesta menos dolorosa, llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión

-Tú eres mello y yo soy matt, simple. Tú te vas y yo te sigo, tú me empujas y yo me acerco, tu eres el amo y yo tu simple mascota- susurre, viendo como mi cigarrillo se movía en mis labios y pensando a la vez, que así había sido todo desde que me habían traído a wammy´s. Suspire cansado, tratando de entrar a las redes y al sistema de inteligencia nacional, era complicado y difícil, pero no es tanto si lo comparo con los sentimientos que me inundaron cuando vi tu cama vacía. Te fuiste sin una explicación y sin despedirte -¿Qué amo haría eso? ¿Qué amo dejaría a su perro fiel?- agregue sintiendo que la sangre me bullía y tecleaba con más fuerza- Uno al que no le importas- dije, sintiendo como una punzada llegaba a mi corazón y me mente se preguntaba ¿por que seguía buscándote frenéticamente? Y en ese instante toda mi basta paciencia se agoto, al ver en letras rojas "Acceso denegado"- Es que soy un maldito masoquista- alce un poco la vos y golpee la dura mesa.-debo hallarte, no me importa que tenga que hacer te encontrare.

Me levante de la pequeña silla y camine a un gran ventanal, observe como la fría noche rodeaba a la gente que luchaba por mantenerse abrigada y sentí que todo esto no parecía tener sentido, que mi búsqueda era estúpida y sin sentido, pero realmente ya no importa si no lo tenía, pues estaba lejos de mi hogar y muriendo por dentro lentamente. Suspire y absorbí el humo de mi cigarrillo, recordé en ese momento como había huido de wammy´s desobedeciendo las ordenes de roger y hasta del propio watari,

-Tontos- dije. Ellos no podrían entender nunca, que la única razón de mi estancia en ese lugar, era mi compañero de habitación, que la única cosa que le daba sentido a mi vida era él y que todo el sitio me parecía insoportable sin su presencia- Fue una noche como esta- agregue, recordando como había saltado la alta reja de wammy´s apenas dos días después de que te marcharas y corría a toda velocidad, por las calles solitarias de aquel pueblo, llevando conmigo los ahorros de toda mi vida y una caja de cigarrillo que me prometí abrir solo cuando te encontrara.- Encontrarte- balbuce, sintiendo que eso era casi imposible, después de cuatro años sin saber casi nada de ti, pero si por casualidad mi búsqueda desacertada te hallaba, rompiendo todo criterio probabilístico, ¿Qué te diría?, ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Cómo me sentiré?, sonreí un poco, dándome la respuesta a mi fatídico monologo. Seguramente me sentiré feliz, tú me dirás que soy un maldito estúpido, pero aun no sé qué decirte y lo más importante no se qué hacer para amarrarte a mí y no vuelvas a huir.

Mi mente hervía en ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos y confusión, mientras veía a la nada, reposado sobre aquel ventanal, hasta que algo llamo mi atención, un motociclista, tenía mucho tiempo viendo el edificio en ruinas y podría jurar que me veía a mí, si no fuera porque su casco protector impedía, nuestro contacto visual. Me aleje un poco de la ventana y por esos extraños efectos visuales, capte un destello que provenía de su pecho, y este era producto de la luz de una farola cercana, golpeando algo metálico

-Metálico- dije – Como una cruz- agregue- ¿Mello?- brinque sobre saltado y creo que mi espía vio mi reacción pues comenzó a inquietarse. Me aleje de la ventana y corrí hacia la puerta, mientras escuchaba el motor de una motocicleta rugir. Bajaba desesperado los doce pisos que me distanciaba de la salida del edificio de mi departamento, ahogado abrí la puerta principal del edificio y el frio aire de la noche me rodeo, me paralice en seco en ese instante, pues odiaba salir, para mí siempre era un infierno. Mi respiración agitada y aun en el umbral de la puerta no sabía qué hacer, pues no deseaba salir y ese momento pasó como en cámara lenta. El motociclista ataviado todo de negro pasó frente a mí, lento, como si estuviese a punto de atacarme. Sosteniendo con una mano la dirección y con la otra mano apoyada en su pierna, note como inclino un poco su cabeza y esa fue mi señal. Mello grito mi mente, pero mi cuerpo era lento, di un paso hacia fuera y el motociclista comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, obligándome a correr detrás de él. Baje mis gogles, mientas que mis piernas se movían más y más rápido tras ese motociclista, que zigzagueaba por las vacías calles. Sentía que mi cuerpo llegaba al límite, mi respiración y mis músculos convulsionaban, así que lentamente comencé a detenerme y saque de una de mis largas botas un objeto que no me gustaba usar con mucha frecuencia.

-No me falles- dije, levantando mi arma y apuntando. Cerré uno de mis ojos buscando más precisión, mi dedo en el gatillo y finalmente el bang. Del arma salió un pequeño dispositivo que automáticamente se engancho una de las partes de las motocicletas. Una pequeña luz roja pulsaba, indicándome que mi rastreador estaba activo. Suspire y me deje caer en medio de la calle, ahogado y cansado, pero no había mucho tiempo, pues debía volver a mi departamento y conocer la ubicación de ese extraño motociclista.

Treinta minutos después, ya estaba en mi departamento y mi computadora, comenzaba a realizar los cálculos para obtener los cuadrantes y luego la ubicación precisa de mi espía, pero esta era una tarea ardua, pues el individuo aun no se detenía, hasta que finalmente el punto en mi computadora se detuvo, en un lugar bastante peligroso a las afuera de la ciudad. Sin meditarlo mucho, descargue la dirección a mi celular, tome las llaves de mi auto, consiente que me dirigía a un lugar donde posiblemente enteraría pero no sabía si podría salir, pero al demonio, esto ya no es vida, no es vida sin él.

Conduje por un par de horas y llegue al sitio, pero en seguida me percate que algo no estaba bien, pues una cantidad grande de policías rodeaban el sitio. Me agazape, tratando de entender que pasaba, pero en un clic los hombres comenzaron a desplegarse por el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- murmure mientras comenzaba a caminar ocultándome de la vista de todos. Cientos de disparos se escucharon del interior del lugar y gritos deseseperados, le acompañaban, las luces centelleantes de los disparos, proyectaban sombras extrañas sobres los ventanales del sucio lugar.

Me arrastre por una pequeña puerta rota y logre entrar al sitio, camine por lugares muy oscuros y terroríficos, solo para encontrarme con unos matones que me duplicaban en tamaño. Sin mediar palabras me tomaron por el cuello y comenzaron a golpearme, hasta que quede al borde de la inconsciencia. Me levantaron en brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarme, hasta lanzarme en una pequeña sala, donde estaban unos tipos que parecían ser los jefes. Los sonidos amenazantes de la policía, los tenía en estado de alerta, así que todos me apuntaron, mientras yo caía de rodillas.

-Mello- murmure, sintiendo la sangre correr por mis oídos y mi labios y el dolor poseer cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- dijo uno de los hombres, pero este no pudo contestar, pues una bomba de humo había sido lanzada al interior del lugar.

Estaba ahogado, confundido y golpeado, hasta que esa vos, esa maldita e inconfundible vos, me animo. Tomando todas mis fuerzas, me arrastre hasta la oscuridad, para evitar ser visto por la policía. Los gritos, los disparos abundaban, hasta que de repente la quietud, la calma y mi oportunidad para encontrar y salvar a mello había llegado. Salí de la oscuridad y comencé a caminar hasta, que escuche unos pasos y el sentí el cañón de un arma sobre mi cabeza. Levante mis manos y lentamente me gire. Una mujer de cabello amarillo y ojos oscuros me miraba.

-Matt- susurro.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunte, escupiendo sangre.

-Soy Halle Lidner- contesto bajando su arma- Near me envía por ti

-¿Near?- pregunte- No me interesa Near- gire y comencé a caminar y en ese brevísimo instante me percate del todo. Unos cables y con carga de explosivo, recorrían cada viga y cimiento del lugar.-Va a volarlo- dije notando en el acto que si era de mello esa vos y si se sentía acorralado, su única acción es ser un camicace.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la mujer, mientras yo comenzaba a correr.

-Muévete!- le ordene subiendo las escaleras, cuando una explosión se sintió detrás de nosotros.

-Es tarde- grite y en el acto las llamas, comenzaron a rodearme. El recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres y mi constante pesadillas sobre la muerte de mello, me estaban matando.

-Matt debemos salir- me ordeno la mujer, tomándome del brazo.

-No lo hare sin mello- dije y comencé a correr, mientras la mujer me seguía. Otra explosión se escucho, las bases del edificio temblaban y comenzó a derrumbarse.

-Mello!- gritaba desesperado- Maldita sea ¿donde estas?.

-Matt!- se escucho una vos agónica, desesperado corrí en dirección donde esta provenía y mis peores pesadillas no me prepararon para lo que vería.

Mello estaba en estado inconsciente, con casi la mitad de su rostro y brazo calcinado y una viga sobre su pierna impidiendo que se pudiera mover. Las llamas lo rodeaban, y el suelo crujía, corrí hacia el ignorando, todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y con toda mi fuerza levante la viga que estaba aun caliente, llegando a quemar mis débiles manos. Halle Lidner, tomo el cuerpo de mello y lo alejo de su prisión. Empuje a la mujer y vi como mello estaba inconsciente, toque su quemado rostro y una lagrima se asomo en mi ojo. Allí lamente cada maldito segundo que perdí en su búsqueda pues yo podía haber hecho algo para evitarle ese sufrimiento. Levante su delicado cuerpo mientras sentía su respiración lenta y comencé a correr hacia la salida de ese maldito infierno.

No sé cómo pero, los tres llegamos a mi auto y comencé a conducir hasta mi departamento, pero la mujer me detuvo y me dijo que ese lugar no sería seguro, que ella ofrecía su casa y allí atendería a mello. Aunque soy de naturaleza desconfiada, decidí escucharla.

Solo un par de horas después, habíamos llegado a la casa de la mujer. Coloque el cuerpo de mi amigo sobre aquella cama, en esa habitación extraña y la culpa rodeo mi cuerpo.

Halle Lidner, entro a la habitación, con medicinas y vendajes, empujándome me alejo de mello y comenzó a trabajar sobre su quemado cuerpo.

Durante toda la noche no me aleje de mello, mientras la fiebre le hacía delirar, las horas, los segundos me parecían una eternidad hasta que el cuarto día, los ojos de mello por fin se abrieron.

-Mello- dijo Lidner corriendo hacia mello.

-Halle- susurro mello y automáticamente entendí que ellos se conocían y al parecer muy bien, pero por lo visto, salvarlo aquella noche no estaba dentro de sus planes.-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mello.

-En mi casa, estas a salvo- contesto la mujer, mientras yo permanecía lejos de la mirada de mello. Veía con mucha ira, como la mujer, acariciaba a mello y algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos- Puedes quedarte, es mas deseo que te quedes conmigo- y allí entendí todo, entendí porque nunca se comunico conmigo, entendí porque me abandono en wammy´s y sobre todas las cosas entendí, que debía marcharme, pues mi deber como perro guardián ya había terminado. Mi corazón se partió en cientos y pesadamente comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Matt- susurro mello- No te ordenado que te vayas maldito perro- halle linder se aparto y me permitió ver a quien durante cuatro años busque con locura.- Acércate estúpido.- Camine hacia el sintiendo que todo el mundo se detenía y que cada parte de mi cuerpo temblaba.

Cuando estuve cerca de él, tomo con fuerza mi mano y me obligo a sentarme en la cama.

-Estas herido- susurro, al ver como mis manos estaban vendadas y mi rostro aun magullado producto de la golpiza de sus posibles amigos. Su mano acaricio mi rostro y no pude decir absolutamente nada, solo extendí mi mano y devolví esa caricia, el cerro sus ojos para finalmente agregar- Lo siento Halle, matt y yo haremos las cosas a nuestro estilo- se agito un poco sobre la cama y busco de levantarse, mientras yo lo sujetaba con fuerza- Y dile a near que tiene algo que me pertenece y que lo buscare….

Al quinto día salimos de aquel departamento, mello aun estaba convaleciente y sufría de severos dolores, pero el había decidido estar conmigo y lo cuidaría cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora. Nuestro encuentro no había sido, lo que yo imagine pero el era mi amo y yo su perro faldero, asi es y así será siempre


End file.
